A Kuroshitsuji Tale
by Ryuu Lockheart
Summary: Four teenage friends are sucked into the world of Black Butler, separated, and placed in their favorite character's homes. How do they explain? When will they reunite? Will they ever get home? Join Ryuu, Yuki, Sheldon, and Thorne in the world of Kuroshitsuji. OCx Alois, OCxSebastian, OCxCiel, maleOCxGrell. M rated for slight limes and language. -Contains a little boyxboy-
1. Good Ol' WTF Moments

**HELLO READERS! My name is Ryuu and I am the author of A Kuroshitsuji Tale. I was reading my story and realized so many things wrong with this chapter, I almost died of embarrassment. Oh, it was horrible. So, now I'm correcting it and hopefully it turns out the way I wanted it to.**

**Thank you so much for choosing my story, and enjoy!  
**

**Don't forget to review!  
**

* * *

~Ryuu P.O.V.~

I sat up in bed as 'Love the Way You Lie' by Rhianna blasted through my brain. As she sang, I slowly realized it wasn't in my brain.

I growled and smashed my alarm clock to pieces.

"Damned thing..." I grumbled as I slowly swung my feet over the side of my double bed. I yawned and glanced at the calendar before doing a double take.

_That's right, it's the last day of school._

I sighed and yawned again then walked over to my vanity. I stared at my frizzy hair and big brown eyes. My tan skin was covered by my pajamas.

_Classic Sasha._

I smacked my mouth and put my glasses on. I began to walk to my wardrobe. I passed my poster of Alois from Black Butler and kissed his cheek.

Yes, I am a Kuroshitsuji tard. Oh well, get over it.

Me and my 3 friends Lilly, Adri (Audrey), and Miranda are also obsessed. Lilly- Grell, Adri- Ciel, Miranda- Sebastian.

Don't ask me why Lilly is so obsessed with Grell. Grell's a freak. And she doesn't even have a chance because she's obviously a girl.

And for that reason, Lilly has made her OC a boy. Yes, I know. Oh well. His name is Sheldon. We all call her Shelly as a nickname. Shelly has sloppy brown hair and big purple eyes. He usually has a red or gold t-shirt on with a black long-sleeved jacket. He always wears army green cargo pants and black sneakers plus glasses.

Adri's character is Shadow Thorne. W call her Thorny though. Thorny has medium length blonde hair that when out would go to her mid-back . It has blue highlights and is styled mostly like Anko's hair from Naruto. Thorne has dark eyes and ivory skin. She usually has on a red-violet tee with a red heart on it and a long-sleeved black half-jacket. She also wears loose blue jeans and black trainers.

Miranda's character, Yuki has mid-length blonde hair and glasses. She usually has her hair in a braid or ponytail. She has brown eyes and doesn't talk much. However, she can get upset easily and that's what we're for. Basically, she's like the little sister.

My character's name is Ryuu. I'm Shelly's younger sister. I have wavy blonde-brown hair that goes to my mid-back. I have pinkish-red eyes and always have my hair up in a ponytail with bangs on either side of my face. I wear a red V-neck tee and baggy, red-violet cargo pants. I also wear a black biker jacket with a collar and glasses.

All of our characters are 14.

I continued on my way to my wardrobe and grabbed my uniform. We all wear the boy's uniform because we're not comfortable showing so much skin. I put on my navy blue pants and white button-up. I tied the navy blue, light blue, and white striped tie around my neck and made it loose. I coaxed my hair into a sloppy pony and went downstairs.

I raided the fridge for anything edible and realized all I had was microwave ramen.

I growled and shoved it in anyway. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I glanced at the clock and grinned.

7:15

The gang always comes over before school. Why? I have no idea.

"It's open!" I called to the living room.

I heard the door open and suddenly my friend's voices filled my ears.

"Ryuu!" said a voice I recognized as T's.

"Kitchen!" I called as the microwave sounded.

Yeah, we all had a bad habit of calling each other by our OC's name. Though, not a single one of us cared.

And they all filed in. First, T (Thorne), followed by Shelly and Yuki.

"Mornin'." Shelly managed to say before yawning and flopping down into a chair.

"Did you sleep well?" Yuki asked leaning against the counter next to me as I finished making my ramen.

I nodded as I put the chopsticks to my lips.

I slurped it down in 3 seconds flat and I sighed contentedly. All my friends sweatdropped.

"Let's go!" I said excitedly. They all shrugged and followed me as I slipped my black trainers on, slung my school bag over my shoulder, and stuck my left hand in my pocket before I ran out the door.

"Wait up!" The three called as I walked down the block toward school.

~After School~

I swear to every God you could possibly think of, that if Shelly didn't shut up, I was going to hurl my fist at her face.

"... I mean did you see the way he looked at you, Ryuu? He wasn't even- Ryuu? Are you okay?" Shelly asked, feigning innocence.

"NO I am NOT okay." I seethed through gritted teeth.

See what had happened, was a guy who could have been Alois's twin told me he'd liked me that day at school, and Shelly wouldn't quit teasing me about it. She knows it pisses me off too.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" She asked evil smirk twitching at her lips.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled, tackling her to the ground. We wrestled for a good 5 minutes before T decided we'd kill each other during out "cat fight", if you will.

T pulled me off Shelly and Yuki restrained her.

"Now quit it! Jeezuz, you two piss me off." T growled, obviously peeved.

"Okay, Mom." Shelly and I unisoned.

We grinned at each other before our restrainers released their grips and we automatically glued to each other (meaning, Shelly stuck her left hand in her pocket, slung her right across my shoulders, and tossed her long brown hair from her face. I shoved my hands in my sweater pockets after switching my school bag to around my right shoulder. Our footsteps synchronized) and we began walking to my house.

I could feel Yuki and T's derpy looks on our backs as I called over my shoulder, "Let's go snorelaxes!"

They snapped out of it and hurried after us.

~My House~

I crashed onto the couch between T and Shelly as we started the movie.

It was Friday, so my 'sisters' (Imma call them that because I'm too lazy too keep saying, 'the three of them' all the time) decided to crash at my place that night. It was already pitch black outside and we all decided to watch a horror film.

T picked out Insidious. I've seen it already, but only I have, so I agreed. Besides, it doesn't realy matter how many times I watch it, it's still scary as hell. No pun intended. (If you've ever seen Insidious, you know what I meant by 'scary as hell'.)

Through the entire movie, T must've said "Oh my Jashin!" at least seventeen times, Yuki screamed almost as much as I did, and Shelly said "Holy shit!" more times than I could count.

"That was a shitty ending..." Shelly grumbled.

"Tell me about it..." I responded as the credits rolled up the screen.

"So... you guys wanna watch Black Butler?" Yuki offered.

"HELL YEAH!" We all chorused. I got up, the large comforter falling from my lap. I stretched and groaned, sighing as I relaxed again. "I'll go make popcorn. T, you got Netflix?" I asked. No answer.

"T?"

Silence.

We all turned to look at T, only to see she had crashed against the couch arm, a peaceful look on her face.

We all looked at each other and nodded. I walked over to her sleeping body and picked her up bridal style, I walked down the hall way to my room and placed her on the bed. I returned to the living room, to see Shelly fooling around with the remote.

"Let me see that, gaytard." I told her as she hissed and threw it at me. It smashed into my hand and I fumbled around with it before finally catching it (sort of) and changing it to Video 7.

I turned the X-Box on and went to Netflix.

"And that's how it's done." I told Shelly smugly.

"Oh shut the fuck up! I'll make the popcorn." Shelly hissed at me before storming to the kitchen.

"Great, you pissed her off..." Yuki said sarcastically.

"She needs to be less stubborn." I said shrugging as the sound of popping popcorn filled my ears.

I found Black Butler and saw we were almost to season 2. I grinned to myself. I probably looked maniacal, but I didn't care. Season 2 was when my whore of a boyfriend came in. Yes, I'm speaking of Alois Trancy. The blonde- haired, blue-eyed, bisexual (let's face it people, he soooo wants Ciel), man-whore that I have fallen for.

Am I dork? Yes. Are my friends dorks? Most definitely. Would I trade them for the world? _Hell_ naw.

At that moment, I saw Shelly morph into my vision range, holding a big bowl of Worcestershire popcorn. (Being popcorn with garlic powder, salt, and a drizzle of Worcestershire, hence the name. Seriously don't knock it till you try it!)

"Love you, Shelly!" Yuki and I said in unison, me grabbing the bowl since I was in the middle.

"Yeah, yeah. I wanna see some Grell." Shelly said.

"... You mean Grell's ass." I corrected. She growled and shoved my shoulder, making me crash into Yuki and burst into a fit of snickers.

"Bitch..." Shelly mumbled, face heated. She was no doubt considering my suggestion. This only made my snickers turn into wheezing as Yuki joined the laughter.

"Damn..." I said as I brushed the tears in my eyes. Yuki was still trying to hold in maniacal laughter.

"Just play the fuckin' episode." Shelly growled dangerously. Her evil face made me wanna shriek and trade spots with Yuki.

I complied with her request (threat) before she yelled (bit) my ear (head) off.

As soon as it started, I became unbelievably drowsy.

I yawned and rested my head on Shelly's shoulder. Seconds after she rested her head on mine. Yuki yawned and rested her head in my lap.

Then we all fell asleep.

* * *

I felt cold. Like I was laying on tile. Well it definitely was something of that matter because whatever it was, was giving me a _bitch_ of a headache.

I opened my eyes and hissed at the sudden intake of light.

"Ow, damn!" I groaned as I rolled over onto my stomach.

Then, as if something clicked, I sat bolt upright and looked around.

This was not my house.

I tried to remember if I owned a mansion.

The place was GINORMOUS! I was laying on white marble (jeesh, no wonder it was so uncomfortable) with a long red carpet that looked like on you'd roll out at the Grammy's. A grand staircase led up to a balcony.

"Holy hell." I murmured, totally flabergasted. Although, something in the back of my mind told me this place was familiar.

I got off the floor and realized I was wearing a frilly, black dress. I also realized it looked like a dress Lizzy would wear; frilly, girly, and ridiculous.

At least it was black (my favorite color), that made it a little better.

"Okay, how in the seven hells did I end up here?" I asked.

"Who are you?"

I froze and my heart skipped a beat. I slowly turned to look at Alois with a deer- in- the- headlights look.

If I wasn't ready to piss myself, I would have glomped him repeatedly.

"U-um..." I stuttered.

_JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_

"Well? Answer me before I hurt you." Alois said, narrowing his eyes at me.

And the sad thing was, I knew he would.


	2. Masculinity To The Extreme

**HELLO WONDERFUL READERS! Oh my Jashin, I checked my email today and almost squealed from happiness! Xxgaarasgirl16xX THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! This makes me soo happy I just HAD to update. Well, here you go!**

* * *

~Shelly's P.O.V.~

"Ow... fuck." I grumbled as I sat up and put a hand to my head.

I stopped and put my hand on my head again.

"What the hell!" I yelled obnoxiously as I realized either A) Grell had sliced my hair off B) Ryuu decided to do a practical prank on me C) I was now a dude.

I paused.

Then looked down.

Crap.

I'm a guy.

My face turned redder than a tomato.

_How the hell am I supposed to piss!?_ I thought spastically.

I looked around and saw I was sitting in front of a building I immediately recognized it as the Shinigami Dispatch building.

"What the hell..." I grumbled as I stared up at the building. I groaned as I held my head which was one bitch of a headace.

"Hello."

I looked up and my eyes bugged halfway out of my (male) head.

There, standing before my eyes, was Grell Sutcliffe. Long, blood red hair, piercing neon green eyes, red hot glasses, and ivory skin. The picture of perfect!

Oh, and Ronald was there too.

Sadly, I came to 2 conclusions. 1) My face was red as a beat. 2) Ronald had spoken to me, not Grell. Don't get me wrong, I love the guy. He's just kind of annoying. So is Will. But that's not the point.

And who might you be?" Ronald asked, offering a hand to help me up.

I thought for a second and inwardly grinned, before accepting his offer and hauling my (male) ass off the ground.

"Ah... Sheldon Lockheart." I stated. I scratched the back of my head. "Just call me Shelly."

"Well then, Shelly, will you please come with me?"

Ugh.

I know that voice.

I turned around to see none other than William Shakespeare himself.

I stared.

"Willy!"

I spun in circles as Grell rocketed past me and glomped the fully prepared Will.

I stared at them, kind of upset it was Will instead of me. However, it was Ron who came to my rescue.

"I'm sure Shelly would perfer to not witness this particular scene." Ron said. "Right, Shelly?"

I stared at him for a second.

"Uh, sure. Whatever..." I said, still kind of depressed.

"Yes, I agree. Come, Mr. Lockheart." Will said, shaking off Grell.

As we walked, I couldn't help thinking about the fact I was a guy now.

So does this mean I'm gay? I still have feelings for Grell, so I guess that settles that. But how did I become a guy in the first place? And where did the others end up?

Will interupted my inward babble.

"You are not on our 'kill list', so you can stay here." Will said.

Just then I realized we'd stopped in front of a dorm. Everything was white, but oh well.

"Thanks..." I mumbled as I entered the pristine room.

"Dinner will be brought to you later." Will said. "Please refrain from leaving this room."

"Great, now I'm a prisoner." I said sarcastically. "How lovely."

Will closed the door and I wander over to the double bed.

_Where are they?_

I stared out the window, praying to a nonexistent deity, that they were okay.

* * *

**I am soooooo sorry for such a short chapter! Oh my gosh, I feel kinda bad. Well, I hope you'll still review? Pweez?**

**~Ryuu**


	3. Pirate Midgets Galore

I felt weird.

Not like that you perverted person!

I mean, like I was floating. That's when I realized there were a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulder and knees.

_Okay, don't freak out. Don't freak out..._

I opened my eyes to see red eyes and a pale face.

I freaked out.

"Jesus Christ!" I screamed as I rolled out of Sebastian's arms.

I fell on my face and groaned. Those are some bloody _hard_ floors...

"Fuck..." I mumbled as I sat up on my arse.

"Are you okay, my lady?" He asked concerned as he felt rather conflicted that his arms were too full to help me up.

That's when I noticed Yuki slung over his shoulder. My eyes widened, immediately jumping to the worst possible scenario like the pessimist I am.

"Oh my Gods, is she okay?!" I yelled as I sprung to my feet to check on her. Her face wasn't pale or anything. Thank the Gods.

"I believe she's only fainted." Sebastian started. "I was going to take you to my bochan."

My heart stopped.

And then started. (I wasn't going to die, retards!) I tried not to let my inner fan-girl show, so instead I began to feel rather cornered by all these odd events.

"B-bochan!? Wait, where am I!?" I yelled spastically looking around.

Okay, so I fell asleep during Insidious, and woke up in the arms of my pirate midget's butler. Oh... my... JASHIN! I'm in Black Butler! I almost squealed, but stopped myself.

"You are in the Phantomhive Mansion, my lady." Sebastian said as he switched Yuki to be held bridal style.

_She's gonna love that._ I thought absently.

"Yes, I know! I just have no idea how I got here! Where are the others? Are they here too?!" I asked as I looked around aimlessly.

"I've only found you and this maiden here." He said, looking totally confused.

"Where are they?!" I yelled.

"Sebastian! What is going on here?"

I spun like a top and found none other than the pirate midget himself. I restrained myself from glomping the 13 year old.

"Bochan, I found these maidens unconscious in the foyer. I was about to bring them to you, but this one woke up. I apologize if you were disturbed." Sebastian said.

Ciel turned to me, obvious accusation in his cerulean eyes. I blushed.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Ciel asked.

On impulse, I curtsied.

"I am..." I paused. I couldn't tell him my real name, he'd think I was crazy! "I'm Thorne Kage, sir. Please call me Thorne."

"Well that answers one question. On to the next." Ciel said, narrowing his eyes to a glare.

I flinched.

I hated the venomous look in his eyes.

"How did you get here?"

"I... I don't know, sir. I woke up in this butler's arms." I said half-truthfully. If he knew I knew about them all, he'd seriously think we were stalking them (which we kind of were...).

"Take them to the spare room upstairs. As long as they're here, they'll work."

My eyes widened.

Oh shit.


	4. Confusion In the Sexiest Forms

**Hello, dear readers! Ryuu here thanking EVERYBODY who faved my story! Special thanks to Booksmusicme (Yuki) and Xxgaarasgirl16xX for reviewing! It really means a lot! Love you all to death and please enjoy the story. By the way, if you want to see what Ryuu, Shelly, T, and Yuki look like, go to gallery/38610611#/d587rde . Sheldon himself drew this and I laughed all day about it.**

**Sorry this chapter's kind of short. I promise you THEY WILL GET LONGER. Just give me some time to post all of the first chapters.**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

~Yuki's P.O.V.~

I opened my eyes to feel something cold and wet on my forehead. Vaguely wondering what it was, I groaned and sat up.

"Oh, you mustn't! You'll injure yourself!"

I stopped and blinked. I turned.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And screamed.

The sound ripped from my throat before I could stop it.

"W-w-w-what the hell!?" I screamed.

_What the hell is Mey Rin doing here!?_

I then saw T enter the room. Even thought she looked totally different, I could tell by her eyes.

I leapt from the bed and ran into her arms, thinking it all was a bad dream.

"What the hell is going on in here!?"

I turned and saw Finny with Bardroy.

I screamed again.

"Ad-" I began before Adri slapped her hand over my mouth.

"You have to call me Thorne. Just like your name is Yuki. " She hissed in my ear.

I suddenly felt like I was about to faint.

Obviously, Mey Rin (who had been sitting at my side) noticed and ran over to me with a fresh towel and led me back over to the bed and made me relax.

"I'm fine, ma'am." I said, struggling not to say her name (after all, she hadn't told me it yet). I resisted the towel and sat up again.

"Nonsense! Bochan ordered Sebastian to bring you and your friend here for me to take care of. So that is what he did. By the way, you can call me Mey Rin." she said.

I stared at her.

_So... Sebastian carried me here!? But then that means I caused him inconvenience!_

A blue aura of depression surrounded me as I hung my head.

"Uh, Yuki?"

I looked up to see Ad- Thorne flicking her eyes to the door and I almost passed out again.

"Are you alright my lady? Your face is flushed." Sebastian said as he made his way to my bedside.

"F-f-fine, thanks!" I said in a rush.

"Please get some rest." he said kneeling beside me.

"I'm sorry for inconveniencing you." I said, kind of embarrassed.

I glared daggers at T, who was holding in laughter on the other side of the room.

"Not at all, my lady. You could never be a hindrance." he said smiling sweetly.

I flushed bad.

Now, I don't know if it was because of the blood rushing to my face, or Sebastian's kind words, but whatever it was, I was out like a light.


	5. Dungeons and Dragons

**Helloooooo~ everybody! Updating twice in one day because I got a review from immortal-lover14. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Kisses to you all! ;P**

**Enjoy, and please, review!**

* * *

~Ryuu's P.O.V.~

I hugged my knees to my chest as I sat with steel cuffs on my wrists and ankles. They hurt like hell, but that wasn't what was on my mind at the moment.

Yes, when I couldn't tell Alois where I'd come from, he'd thrown me in the cellar (dungeons if you want to put it how Alois did). Then he'd chained me up, and told me I could come out when I told him where I'd come from.

But that was the problem.

I couldn't tell him I came from a totally different dimension! He'd think I'd lost my mind (which isn't entirely a lie...)!

That bastard! Okay, he's hot, but he's a pain in the ass!

"What are you growling about?"

I groaned.

Sorry couldn't help myself...

"I told you, I can't tell you where I've come from!" I spat.

Jashin, talk about tough love!

"Hn~?" Alois asked as he unlocked my cell. I narrowed my eyes and pressed my back against the stone wall.

_Sadistic bastard!_

"Maybe I'll beat it out of you..." he said with a flip of his hand as if he was talking about the weather.

My eyes widened, then twitched irritably. I growled at him.

"Feisty..." Alois said in mock terror.

"Drama queen..." I mumbled.

"What was that!?"

_Smack!_

I stared at the wall as my cheek stung horribly.

"You bastard! Why!? Why do you not let women get close to you!? Are you afraid!?" I yelled at him. (I don't know what I was trying to achieve by that, but oh well.)

Hook, line, and sinker.

_Smack!_

"Sh-shut up! That's none of your business!" he screamed at me.

My cheek was red and raw by now. Alois remained his usual egotistical self, but I could see the panic in his eyes.

He was freaking out (albeit internally, but freaking out nonetheless).

Guess I struck a nerve...

Oh well.

"Let me help you." I told him, switching my tactic to gentle and concerned.

He freaked and rose his hand to strike. I closed my eyes and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

But it never came.

I opened one eye to see Alois standing there, hand lowered, staring at the ground, by my feet. A shadow covered his face so I couldn't see it.

Then, without a word, he turned and left the cellar.

A blue question mark floated above my head.

_What just happened?_

"Erm..." I began.

Again, I was in total darkness.

Then the door opened again.

Maybe he went to get a whip...

Shit!


	6. Shakespeare, At Your Annoyance

**Hey, all! Ryuu-chan here to inform you that I have only gotten three people to review. EPIC SADNESS! Booksmusicme, Xxgaarasgirl16xX, and immortal-lover14. I LOVE YOU GUYS TO DEATH!**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review, please~!**

* * *

~Shelly's P.O.V.~

The clinking of silverware filled my ears as Grell, Ron, Will, and I ate dinner. It was steak with a side of mashed potatoes, and corn. Strange...  
"Shelly?"  
I looked up from my half-eaten plate of food to see Grell staring at me. Assuming it was he who spoke, I answered back.  
"Would you like to accompany me on a mission? You seem cooped up in here."  
I stared.  
And stared.  
Then I choked.  
_ Well done, Shelly! You retard!_  
"Ah, sure." I said, trying to contain my girlish excitement.

I barely saw Will roll his eyes.  
"Good. We'll be leaving in an hour or so, then." Grell said, standing from his seat and leaving the room. I watched him leave as I felt another pair of eyes on me.  
I switched my gaze from the doorway to Will. He gave me a look that said, "I know everything" and I got a small anime vein.  
"Yes?" I asked, trying to be polite.  
"You're awfully shy, Sheldon."  
I twitched.  
Shy?

_SHY!?_  
"I'm not shy. I just refuse to talk to bastards like you!" I retorted.  
Something clicked where we realized we did NOT like each other.  
"Well then, I am going to go bathe." Will said standing abruptly.  
Who takes baths these days?  
I sweatdropped as Will left the room.  
"Don't mind him. He always has a stick up his ass." Ron said with a wave of his hand as he shoveled a spoonful of potatoes in his mouth.  
I busted up laughing.  
"Yeah, no kidding." I said still kind of snickering.  
"You should probably get ready for the mission." Ron said standing to leave.  
"You're not coming?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Pssh, naw." he said with another wave of his hand. "I just got back from a mission."  
"Well, so did Grell, right?" I asked him remembering that they'd both arrived at the same time.  
"Oh no. I was on a mission while Grell was running some errands for Will." Ron said. "See ya."  
And with that, he sashayed from the room.  
I stood to go ready myself.

~1 hour later~

I stood next to Grell as Will briefed us on the mission. Was I listening? Nope.  
I was more focused on the red-headed hottie next to me. I subconsciously blushed.  
"Shelly?"  
I snapped from my trance.

"Yes?"  
"Are you alright? Your face is red..." Grell asked, placing a hand on my forehead.  
"I-I'm fine! I swear!" I said quickly as I backed away. I saw Will smirk. I glared.  
"Shut up, bastard before I castrate you." I snarled darkly.  
Grell sweat dropped while Will just sighed before pushing his glasses up.  
"You will do no such thing." Will said.  
"WANNA BET?!"  
"C'mon, Shelly. W have a mission to complete." Grell said taking my arm and dragging me away.

Quite literally.


	7. Mutts and Arachnids

**HALLO! Updating twice in one day because I love you so much. ;P**

**Enjoy, and review please!**

* * *

~T's P.O.V. (3 days later)~

I felt like I was Cinderella.  
Minus the step-sister part.  
We've been here for 3 days and still no sign of Ryuu and Shelly.  
I grumbled to myself as I dusted a rather tall bookcase.  
Yes, I was cleaning alongside Finny, Mey Rin, Bardroy, and Yuki.  
Ciel put Yuki and I to work as maids to compensate for staying at his manor.  
"This sucks!" I yelled angrily as I stomped my foot.  
"What's wrong?"  
I turned and saw Yuki standing there holding a broom and looking at me like I was crazy (which I probably was).  
"I am so worried about Ryuu and Shelly, I can hardly think." I said, crossing my arms and huffing like a child.  
"Me too, but in we can't go to anyone or they'll be wondering how we know them." Yuki said, sighing and leaning against her broom.  
"I know! That's the frustrating part!" I said, ready to rip my hair out.  
"Don't worry, T. They'll pop up sooner or later." Yuki said before she waved and walked away.  
So optimistic. (A/N: Actually, in real life, Yuki is a total pessimist.)  
I sighed.  
"What's your problem?"  
I froze.  
"Answer me when I'm talking to you."

I twitched irritably.  
"So demanding..." I grumbled barely audible before I turned to face Ciel.  
"Yes, bochan?" I said through gritted teeth. Calling him "Young Master" for some reason pissed me off. Maybe I had an inferiority complex...  
I saw him smirk, but barely.  
"I asked you what the problem was and you are required to answer truthfully. Else I'll have you thrown in the dungeon."  
Damn! What the hell does he have a dungeon for!?  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I deadpanned.  
"Try me." Ciel said over-confidently.

* * *

"I don't believe you."  
"See? What I tell you?"  
I twitched impatiently. I reluctantly told Ciel the story of our appearance and his stubborn ass refused to believe me.  
"So, you're telling me, that you and Yuki came from a whole different universe and that this one has been filmed for your universe's amusement?" Ciel asked incredulously.  
"More or less..."  
"That's the most absurd thing I have ever heard in my life." Ciel said.  
"Yeah. Me too." I mumbled.  
We were currently sitting in his office, him behind his desk, and I sitting in a chair in front of it.  
"Well, I guess I've heard stranger things..." Ciel admitted, scratching the back of his head and leaning back in his desk chair.  
I stared for a second.  
"I can't say that I believe you. However, I think you are telling the truth." he said.  
I sighed in relief.  
"Although I don't know what to do about your other too friends." Ciel said.  
"Neither do I. Judging by where Yuki and I ended up, I'd say Ryuu ended up in the Trancy household, while Shelly probably found herself on the Shinigami's doorstep." I concluded.  
"What do you mean, 'Judging by where Yuki and I ended up?" Ciel asked.  
My face turned beat red.  
"Nothing."  
"What...?"  
"I just meant that we ended up in our um... favorite character's household." I said, slightly proud of myself with my wording.  
"Just out of curiosity, your favorite 'characters' are...?" he asked waiting for an answer.  
"A-ahm... Yuki favors Sebastian..." I said. "And I ah... you'remyfavoritecharacter!" I spit it out so fast, I thought I was going to have a hernia.  
Ciel looked stoic so I couldn't tell if he was flattered, or surprised. Probably more surprised.  
"Thank you."  
I stared for a second before I realized my mouth was hanging open.  
"A-ah... thanks." I said now recovering.  
I looked at Ciel and almost did a double-take when I saw the slightest hint of blush.  
I passed it off as imagination and exhaled.  
"So... What do we do now?" I asked Ciel. He sighed, rubbing his temples. He was obviously debating with himself.  
"I'll call Trancy..." he growled.  
"R-really!?"  
"Yeah. I can't have my maids focusing on anything else but cleaning." Ciel said, holding back a smirk.  
An anime vein appeared on my forehead.  
"Thank you." I said restraining a sneer.  
"You may finish you chores while I have Sebastian call the Spider." he said as I stood to leave.  
I nodded to him and left the room.


	8. Milk Bunnies On Crack

**Hey guys.. I've caught a cold and am feeling like shit, so if I don't update for a little while, I apologize... Thanks to immortal-lover14, Xxgaarasgirl16xX, and Booksmusicme for reviewing and faving. Also thanks to everyone who faved it.**

**Enjoy. And please review.**

* * *

~Yuki's P.O.V.~

I hummed as I swept the floors. Now, don't get me wrong, I loathe cleaning. However, to work alongside T and Sebastian is really nice. I don't see them very often, considering how large Ciel's manor is, but I don't mind.

"Yuki!"

I turned and blinked as T came hurling herself down the hallway at me.

"Ngh!"

Crash!

"Jeez, T, what the hell! I yelled as T grinned like a crazy person.

She helped me stand up as she started babbling uncontrollably. I sighed.

The gang and I like to call these babbles T-babbles.

I let her continue for another 30 seconds before I halted her.

"Okay. Breathe." I said.

She inhaled and exhaled and smiled at me.

"Okay, now tell me what happened, slowly." I told her.

"Okay then. Well, remember when you came and found me having a tantrum earlier?" T asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, so after you left, Ciel found me. He asked me what was wrong and I told him he wouldn't believe me even if I did tell him. So then Ciel took me to his study and made me tell everything. So after I suggested that Shelly and Ryuu were probably with Alois and Grell, Ciel said he'd contact Alois! So we may be seeing Ryuu again!" She said it so fast I thought she was gonna pass out.

"S-seriously!?" I asked, stunned.

"Yes!"

We squealed and started jumping around like rabbits on crack.

"What are you two doing?"

W both turned to see Mey Rin standing there with a bucket and mop.

"Oh, uh..." T said racking her brain for an excuse.

"We get hyper off of milk, which we had for breakfast." I said calmly.

"Oh, okay. Maybe we could- WHAA!"

_CRASH!_

We both flinched as we ran over to her (almost slipping on the fallen bucket of water).

"Are you okay!?" T asked worriedly, helping her stand.

"Oh my, I'm sorry! Please don't mind me, I'm fine." Mey Rin said quickly.

"I'll go get some rags." I said making to run down the hallway.

"I'll start mopping." T offered as she picked up a mop handle.

"Oh no, you mustn't"

Too late, I was already half way down the hall.

I reached for the rags that were on the top shelf, but soon found I was considerably shorter than need be. My fingers barely grazed the cloth and I humphed. I put my foot on the bottom shelf (which was about an inch off the ground) and began to climb.

When suddenly, another hand reached out and grabbed the rags. I was so startled, I lost my grip and began to fall.

_(1)Shibatta! _

Then, a pair of strong, well-built arms wrapped around my shoulders.

I looked up into the pale face of none other than Sebastian.

"S-Sebastian!" I said in surprise.

"If you needed help, you could have asked me." he said as he helped me stand upright.

"I-I didn't want to bother you." I said truthfully.

"Don't be ridiculous. You are a member of this manor now. You are family." Sebastian said as he grabbed my chin.

I gasped and felt my cheeks grow hot.

He smiled at me before sighing and removing his hand.

"Sorry, my bochan is calling." he said turning to leave.

"A-ah, thank you!" I said, FINALLY remembering my manners.

"It's quite alright, my lady."

Then he was gone.

_My-my lady!_

I looked at the rags and giggled, leaving the storeroom with a dreamy look on my face.

* * *

(1) Shibatta = shit in Japanese


	9. Chicken With a Side of Whore Shorts

**Hey, you lot. Sorry for the late update. I was sick (still kind of am). Well here's a long ass chapter to compensate! Anyway, here's the latest chapter, Chicken With a Side of Whore Shorts (I rather like coming up with the names to these chapters. It always takes me like 10 minutes, but they're fun. I like them.**

**Thank you to immortal-lover14 for reviewing. Also, thank you to a Guest for reviewing. Thank you hun, means a lot to me!**

**Enjoy! Please don't forget to review!**

* * *

~Ryuu's P.O.V.~

I know I should have been like "YES!" but I was rather uncomfortable.

Oh, wait! I didn't even tell you what's wrong yet.

Okay, let's go back a bit.

What I thought was Alois was coming with a whip, was really just Claude (he looks even more vampireish in person!(A/N: Real shit!)). He took me from the dungeons and led me upstairs to a guest bedroom. He told me that Alois would be up in a minute. After he left, I privileged myself in snooping around.

And here I am.

So, yeah. You can probably imagine how on edge I am.

When I was done snooping, I sat down on the plush comforter, thinking it was MUCH better than the dungeon.

I flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Then there was a knock on my door.

"Y-yes?" I asked.

The door opened to reveal Hannah. I almost sighed. I don't know if it was from relief, or sadness.

"Hello, mistress. I would like to dress your wounds." She said softly as she held up a bandage.

"Okay." I said.

She walked over to me and pressed an alcohol-soaked cotton ball to my cheek (which hurt like hell, by the way...). I winced.

"Why did you call me 'mistress'?" I asked her.

"That's what we were told to call you."

I stared.

"Sorry, repeat please?" I asked incredulously.

She giggled but nodded.

"Bochan said to call you that."

A puff of smoke came out my shirt, inflaming my face as I attempted at wrapping this statement around my finger.

"Did he now...?"I said distantly, sinking into the comforter.

"Also, he wants to invite you down to dinner."

"Okay." I said, still not quite letting it sink in.

_Wait... DINNER!? So is this technically a date?_

I almost squealed.

"Let me help you get ready."

~1 hour later~

"You seriously couldn't find anything else?"

"I'm sorry, mistress, but that is all I have."

"Gross."

I was wearing another dress. Only this time, I was almost ready to "accidentally" stumble into a vat of black paint.

The dress was flamingo pink.

"This is disgusting." I said as my stomach felt queasy and almost made me want to throw up. My hair had been also put into a high pony tail. And tied with a bow.

A satin, _pink_, bow.

"Come now, it's not that bad."

"Wanna bet?" I snarled.

Hannah laughed.

"Yes, well it's about time we got you to dinner."

I sighed as we left "my room".

"Revolting."

"You look fine."

"Sickening."

"Come off it."

"Disgusting. Oops, I said that already."

Hannah sighed giving up.

We arrived at the dining hall and Hannah pushed open the doors. She motioned her hand inside and curtsied.

"Right this way, mistress."

I grumbled something inaudible (and without a doubt rather foul).

I sat down in a chair to the right of the head seat and waited for Alois. 5 minutes passed before the door opened again. Alois sauntered into the room, Clause not far behind. Alois seated himself at the head (right next to me, by the way *squeal*) and sneered at me. Assuming that was the warmest greeting I was going to get, I nodded back.

Then the food came. Breads of every shape and size filled silver plates along with fruit with every smell, taste and color. Plates of noodles varying from ramen to bow-tie were stacked up on a revolving tray. At the very center was a huge, baked to brown, chicken.

My mouth watered a little bit.

"Thanks you for the food!" I sang as Alois and I began to load our plates. I dove into the chicken, taking two drumsticks and moved to the noodles, giving them their own plate, pouring Alfredo sauce all over them. I took two of each fruit and loaded them all on yet a different plate.

Alois took some fruit and a little bit of noodles.

He makes me feel like a glutton...

~5 minutes later~

I leaned back in my chair and sighed.

"That was good~!" I said.

"You're done!?"

I looked at Alois and nodded. He gaped at me. He hadn't even finished his fruit yet.

"You should try the chicken." I suggested.

He stared at me a second. I stared back. Alois twitched, and sighed, reaching for a thigh. I grinned (hey, it's not easy to get Alois to do things. Especially if you're a female).

He ate like a pig, but so did I, so that's okay.

"Phantomhive wants me over tomorrow."

I stared incredulously as Alois nommed on his chicken.

"Seriously?" I asked.

Wait, weren't they like mortal enemies?

"Yep!" His mood suddenly rising to the sadistic weirdo I knew so well.

"And you're going?"

"Of course! Can't keep him waiting, right?"

"Of course not..." I said, twitching and restraining an eye roll.

"And you're coming, too!" he said gleefully.

I stared.

"Excuse you?"

"Yep! You're coming along with me! As your host, it would be rather rude to leave you alone." The blonde said smiling at me.

"Never stopped you before..." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Hmm? I didn't say anything."

_I love how I have no say in this at all..._

"Mistress."

I turned to see Hannah and she smiled at me.

"Yes?"

"I believe it is time to dress for bed."

I sighed.

"Hannah will ready you in the morning!" Alois said cheerfully.

"Okay."

And thus I began my life as a "mistress".

Well, **_shit._**


	10. Thorne's Dirty Mind

**Hello readers. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. My mom was being a troll and decided to take away my laptop because I hadn't cleaned my room for a week. Ugh, mothers these days...**

**Enjoy! And review! Peas and Carrots!**

* * *

~Shelly's P.O.V.~

Grell and I walked down the street and I was starting to get curious as to where we were headed. We passed many people, all of whom were looking at us like we were crazy (which we were).

"Hey, ah, Grell?" I asked, tearing my sight away from a definite pedo-bear eying me up. I sweatdropped and moved a bit closer to Grell, who raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hm?"

"Where are we going?"

I should have seen it coming.

I should have known where we were going.

I should know him better than that!

"To see Sebby-chan of course!" Grell said as hearts appeared in his eyes and gave off this strange love aura.

I face faulted and groaned as I placed my face in my hand, not unlike Sebastian.

I appear to be annoyed, but I was actually disappointed.

Soon enough, the Phantomhive manor came into view, and Grell grabbed my arm and teleported to the front door. We popped up in front of the door and I leaned against the doorway, feeling queasy.

"SEBBY-CHAN!"

I flinched and stuck my pinkie finger in my ear.

"Damn, could you get any louder?" I asked.

"What do you want, Grell?" Sebastian asked as the door creaked open. He raised an eyebrow at me before shaking it off and focusing on the red-head again.

"I wanted to come see you and the boy!"

I stared at Grell a second.

"I highly doubt you want to see Ciel."

"Gah! He saw right through me!"

While, Grell was busy freaking out, I sighed and walked up to Sebastian.

"Hello, I'm Sheldon. Please call me Shelly." I told him.

"Sebastian Michaelis. Pleased to meet you."

We shook hands.

_Flash!_

"Ow!" I said as I saw white dots cloud my vision.

"Perfect!"

I looked at Grell to see he was smiling at us through a camera.

_Oh brother..._

"Come inside, and I shall tell my bochan of your presence." Sebastian sighed, turning and walking into the manor.

I followed him and walked into the entrance hall. I looked up to see Mey Rin attempting to clean the chandelier.

"Who's- GWAAAAA!" She cried out as she stumbled off the ladder.

Sebastian easily caught her.

Her face red, she thanked him.

"I'm Sheldon, please call me Shelly." I said. She nodded.

"I'm Mey Rin! What brings you here?" She asked.

"I came here with a fr- err, acquaintance."

"Oh, okay."

Then a girl with blond hair and blue highlights rounded the corner. "Thorny, could you be a dear and take him to see bochan?" Mey Rin asked the girl. The girl shrugged.

"Sure."

"Thanks!" And Mey Rin returned to the chandelier.

"Hello my name is Thorne Kage. Please, call me Thorne." the girl introduced.

I gaped at her.

Then I glomped her.

"Thorny, it's me, Lilly!"

She stared.

And laughed.

"Oh my God, Shelly! You're a guy!" She choked out.

"It's because Sheldon's a guy!" I said in a huff as I crossed my arms over my (flat, I noticed) chest.

"Having so much fun you turned into one yourself?! BWAAHAHA!" She cried, struggling to breathe.

My face turned beat red.

"That's disgusting! Besides, how would that-"

...

"You nasty pervert."

She was basically squealing in laughter now.

"Your face! Your face! Priceless!" she chuckled wiping tears from her cheeks as she collapsed on the ground.

"What the hell is going on in here!?"

We both turned to see a girl that looks exactly like Yuki.

"Yuki?" I asked.

"What?" she asked now irritated.

"YUKI!" I squawked and glomped her.

She suddenly realized who I was.

"Sh-Shelly!?" Yuki asked hugging me back. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Ditto! Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm a guy now." I said a little awkwardly as I stepped out of the hug.

"You were a girl?" Yuki joked seeming not to be surprised. She probably figured that I was a guy since she had turned into Yuki.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes.

"Good one Yuki!"

We looked to the floor to see T sitting there staring at us. Yuki rolled her eyes and helped her up.

"Is Ryuu here, too?" I asked, now cautious for a sneak attack from the crazy woman.

"No, but she should be here soon." Yuki said, smiling excitedly.

"Ciel invited Alois over and since we all know him-" *Group groan* "-he'd bring Ryuu to show her off." T concluded.

"Well, there isn't much to show off." I mumbled under my breath.

Yuki hit me upside the head.

"Is it just me, or are you, like, WAY more outgoing?" I asked, clutching the bump on my head.

"Arriving in a foreign dimension and working alongside a badass butler demon from Hell kind of toughens you up." Yuki said.

"Tell me about it." I said with a grin. "Working with Grell is pretty awesome."

"I can't believe you're a guy." T said as she rested her elbow on my shoulder.

"Yeah, well, deal." I said.

"So does this mean you're a gay guy?" Yuki inquired.

...

Awkward much?

"I guess so. I mean, I sure as hell don't like girls." I shivered.

"Besides, that just means that she-" T paused and corrected herself. "I mean he- has more of a chance with Grell." T said.

"I don't care whether you call me 'she', 'he', or 'it'. And yeah, I guess." I said, knowing I was blushing profusely.


	11. The Joke's On Her

**Hello wonderful readers~! Ryuu, here, apologizing for the length of this chapter. I don't know what happened, but I fell brain dead, guys. Went back and tried to add more to make it longer, I don't think it did much difference.**

**Anyway, special thanks to Guest for encouraging me to "update, update, UPDATE!" I loved it! I wanted to update because of you.**

**Yuki: I wonder why...**

**Me: Oh, shut up.**

**Anyway, enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

~T's P.O.V.~

"It's odd seeing you as a guy." I said, looking Shelly up and down, a skeptical look on my face.

"Well, since I know what it's like to be a girl, you can tell me about your issues." Shelly said optimistically.

Well, props to the bloke for trying.

"Yes, I suppose. I just wonder what Ryuu will think." Yuki said worriedly.

"She'll probably laugh, then ask if I was serious, then pat me on the back and call me 'nii-san'." Shelly said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, 20 she screams and runs." The both of them turned to look at me, rolling their eyes, knowing how close to impossible that was.

Ryuu _never_ ran away from anything.

Except bugs.

But that's not the point.

"20 says she screams 'WHAT THE FUCK!' and passes out." Yuki said holding a 20.

I shook my head.

_Never_ going to happen.

"30 on what I said. Each." Shelly said holding up a 10 then moving his fingers to the side to reveal 3 tens.

Put my hand out and we did a three-way hand shake.

"Okay. Now we should probably go tell bo- er... Ciel we found you." I said, quickly correcting my "bochan" error.

"You were about to say 'bochan' weren't you?" Yuki grinned.

_Shit._

"Sh-shut up!" I squawked, shoving her shoulder while sporting a beautifully red face. She almost ran into the wall.

Shelly and turned and began to walk away, shaking his head and wondering where his office was.

"Oh, it's up this way." Yuki said, glaring at me and going to guide Shelly and I.

"I know how to get there." I offered, walking up next to them.

"I bet you do." Shelly said honestly with a snicker.

"OH SHOVE IT!"

I sighed, ran up between the two, and slung my arms around their shoulders.


	12. Ryuu Moves Fast

**Hey, party people! Ryuu here with the newest chapter of A Kuroshitsuji Tale.**

**Enjoy, and PLEASE review!**

* * *

~Yuki's P.O.V.~

T, Shelly, and I came to a stop in front of Ciel's office.

I pushed open the door to see Ciel sitting at his desk with the lights off.

"Would it kill you to knock?" he asked sounding a little irritated.

SOMEONE woke up on the wrong side of the pirate ship.

I snickered at the thought.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said (still laughing, by the way).

"Anyway, this is our friend Shelly we told you about." Thorny said saving my arse.

"I thought you said Shelly was a girl?" Ciel said.

"Ahm... was." Shelly said awkwardly, shuffling his feet.

"Was?" Ciel said, intrigued, gesturing to the sofa in front of his desk. (A/N: I magically put it there.)

"When I came to this universe, I woke up as a guy. Don't ask me how because I couldn't tell you if I tried." the brunette said bluntly.

"Interesting..." Ciel said.

"Indeed."

We all jumped and I shrieked.

The three of us turned to see Grell looking... cool? I don't know, but whatever it was, it definitely wasn't normal.

He was leaning against the doorway looking a cross between cool and concerned.

It was too strange a sight to comment any further.

"So you're a girl?" Grell asked Shelly.

"N-no. Not anymore..." The surprised boy trailed off.

Why didn't you tell anyone?" Grell asked, letting concern leak into his facial features.

"Who would believe me?"

"I would."

T and I looked at each other behind Shelly's back as Grell came closer, it wasn't until then that I realized Shelly's face was radiating so much heat, I thought he would pass out.

When Grell was less then 6 inches away, he cupped Shelly's face in his hand. At this, T and I became slightly uncomfortable. The only reason I wasn't drooling at the yaoi image was because of the fact that Shelly was submissive (if I only had a camera!).

That was just weird.

I spared a glance at Ciel and he looked as unnerved as we were.

As Grell began to lean in, the door burst open. I just wanted to laugh at Shelly's face. I couldn't tell if he was pissed or relieved!

"B-Bochan! The Trancys are here!"

Yay, Ryuu!

_Wait, did she just say, _Trancys_?_

As in PLURAL!?

...

Well shit, Ryuu.


	13. Reunion of the Idiots

**OH MY JASHIN, READERS I AM SOOOOO SORRY! My mum found out I had a D in 2 classes and got pissed then took all my shit away! UGH. I feel soooo bad! SO sorry for the wait, and here's the next chapter! (Btw, I might not update for awhile because my stuff is still taken. Updating when I'm supposed to be doing homework. YA'LL BETTER LOVE ME!)**

**Enjoy, and review, PLEASE~!**

* * *

~Ryuu's P.O.V.~

Alois and I came to a stop in front of Ciel's manor.

I stared up at the ginormous mansion with slight jealousy.

Then again, if I owned that house I'd probably get lost.

Or trip and fall down a random staircase where I would never be found again.

I shuddered.

"You are to say with me at all times, understand?" Alois said firmly.

I threw my hands up in an 'I didn't do it' pose.

"Sure, man."

Hey, I'm a New Yorker (A/N: I really am though.).

Claude helped us out of the buggy and I grumbled to myself as I remembered my outfit, trying to cover up a bit.

Alois (being the perv we all know he is) had given me a pair of his whore-shorts and a red tank-top. I had on sky blue flip flops. I didn't want to be inconsiderate (or bitch-slapped) so I just took them.

Mental growl.

I sighed.

At least it was better than those horrible dresses. Plus, they're his shorts! *girly fangirl scream*

We walked up to the door and Alois reached for the handle. I slapped his hand and knocked.

Mey Rin answered and she gasped before running up the stairs like the devil was on her heels.

In a way, that was technically correct.

I glanced at Claude.

Then Alois.

I blinked.

We were all pretty much the devil's offspring.

I decided to find a comfortable pose and wait, but apparently Alois thought it to be a better idea to follow her.

"Wait, this isn't your house." I said.

"So?" He responded boredly.

"So, that means we should have a little courtesy."

He rolled his eyes.

"Courtesy is for losers." Alois said before grabbing my hand and following Mey Rin.

"So that means I'm a loser?"

"You said it, not me."

I sweat dropped.

_I feel like we're doing a B and E._

Soon enough, we arrived at Ciel's door.

I frowned. I felt anger wafting through the door.

Having the feeling shit was about to go down, I stepped back so I was behind Alois.

Let him take the blow.

Sounded good to me.

"Scared?" he asked, amused.

"Can't you feel that horrible vibe?" I shuddered.

"Nope."

So oblivious.

Alois turned the doorknob and pushed it open.

Okay, I have seen Ciel mad. Hell, I've seen him pissed. But when we entered that room, he looked _furious_.

"Would it _kill_ you to knock for a change?" Ciel growled through gritted teeth.

"In fact, it would." Alois said.

I struggled not to face palm.

That's when I noticed that there were so many people in the room.

Now that I think about it, that's probably why Ciel was so pissed.

I looked around the room and saw Ciel, Sebastian, Grell, Alois (obviously), Claude (durr), and three people I didn't recognize. All of the people I didn't recognize were gaping at me.

I fidgeted and attempted to pull the hem of the shorts down a bit.

Then I noticed one of the two girls was a blonde that looked just like... _Yuki_!?

I gasped loudly, interrupting Ciel and Alois. Everyone turned to stare at me.

I ignored them.

Then I saw the brunette boy standing slightly behind Yuki.

I blinked.

He looked awfully familiar.

"Shelly is that you?" I asked the brown haired boy.

"Yo." he said sheepishly with a wave of his hand.

I busted up laughing.

"Oh my God, Shelly you're a guy!" I squealed.

"Yak it up." he said.

I stopped laughing and stared at him a sec.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yup."

I patted him on the back.

"Congratulations."

"Cough it up." Shelly said holding his hand out.

I blinked looking at the hand. I looked back up into his face.

"Excuse you?"

"Not you. Us."

I turned to Yuki.

She looked stuck between ecstatic and crestfallen. I walked up to her and hugged her. Shelly hugged the both of us, while T stood there looking awkward.

"C'mon, sissy!" I called to her.

Her face lit up and she glomped all three of us Yuki started crying and T followed soon after. Seeing them cry, I got all choked up and let some tears fall.

Ah, the reunion of the idiots.


	14. Brotherly Love From a HeShe

**Hey everyone. Ryuu here, updating the newest chapter of A Kuroshitsuji Tale. I'm updating as often as possible because I don't know how long it will be until I can update again.**

**Fun Fact: Shelly himself actually named this story "A Kuroshitsuji Tale". I opened my notebook and it was at the top of the first page in his hardly legible handwriting. I gave him a look and he just shrugged. It was pretty funny.**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

~Shelly's P.O.V.~

Seeing everyone cry, I hugged them all tighter, submersed in a 'brotherly' moment.

I have to say though, having 3 girls crying on my shoulder was kind of awkward.

I guess they sensed my growing insecurity because Ryuu lifted her head and whispered something that made my face go red.

"Maybe you're bi."

"W-what!? I yelled and the girls broke into laughter.

Glad to have broken the moment, I looked around, seeing everyone staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I snapped.

They all resumed their conversations (argument in Alois and Ciel's point of view). That's when I noticed the girls and I were sitting on the floor.

_How the hell did we get down here?_

I stood and helped the girls up.

"So, this is Ryuu." Ciel said eying up my sis.

Alois gave her a look that said "Ha!". She probably refused to tell him her name. Probably playing hard to get (cue eye roll).

I rolled my eyes.

The brunette just painted a look of innocence on her face and whistled.

Alois and I rolled our eyes together.

"Yes. This is Ryuu and her brother Sheldon." Yuki said.

"You're siblings?" Alois and Ciel unisoned.

Ryuu opened her mouth to retort, but I slung my arm around her shoulders.

"Yep."

"Double trouble..." T mumbled under her breath.

I wrapped her in a hug with my vacant arm.

"Awww! Don't worry, T! I love you too!" I cooed to her.

An anime vein popped in her forehead and Ryuu and Yuki laughed.

"Oi, loverboy!"

I turned to look at Yuki, who had a smirk plastered on her face. "I knew you were."

My face got red.

"She's my sister!" I retorted.

"T's not!"

"Yes she is!"

"What are you talking about?" Ryuu joined in.

"Nothing." The snowflake and I said.

"But I wanna know."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"'Cause you know that TOTALLY helped me."

"That was the point."

The whole room facepalmed. Even Sebastian.

"Excuse me."

We all faced Ciel, who was rubbing his temples tiredly.

"I believe we have a few things to talk about." he said, sighing and folding his hands in a Sasuke-like manner.

_Oh boy..._


	15. Short Lived Elation

**Ya'll better love me. I'm updating twice in one day. Bask in the glow of my awesomeness. Lol**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

~T's P.O.V.~

Yuki and I sat next to each other on a loveseat in front of Ciel's desk. There was only one arm chair, so Sheldon sat in it and Ryuu sat on the arm, leaning against the back of the chair. They looked to stoic, it was almost disturbing. I tore my eyes from the siblings to Alois, who leaned against the wall attempting at looking cool (and actually succeeding) with Spiderman (Claude) standing at attention next to him.

Now all we needed was the Undertaker and we were all set.

"Now, if my assumptions are correct, you lot want to stay together, yes?" Ciel began, breaking the silence.

Simultaneous nod.

"Then we need to figure out where the four of you are staying." Ciel said.

"I wanna stay here." Yuki and I said in unison. We looked at each other and smiled.

"I don't care where I am as long as I'm with my sisters." Shelly said in all seriousness.

"I don't really care either." Ryuu said with a shrug.

"Then I suppose you'll be-" Ciel started.

"Now hold on just a bloody second!"

We all turned to face Alois who looked rather irritated (well as irritated as a Trancy can look, anyway).

"Do I even get a say in this?" he asked, transferring his irritation to his voice.

Ryuu and I exchanged confused glances as Shelly narrowed his eyes protectively. Yuki sat up straight.

"What do you have to say?" The blonde offered.

"Ryuu stays with me."

Total silence.

No, seriously.

You could hear a pin drop.

My jaw dropped and Shelly growled as Yuki had a look of complete shock on her face, soon shifting to worry.

Then, all at once, 3 loud, obnoxious voices began a heated argument with the man-whore.

Including mine.

"Quiet!" Ciel bellowed.

We shut up.

But we were all still pissed, whilst Ryuu looked rather torn.

"Now, one at a time." The bluenette said.

"Thorne. You first."

Shelly nudged me teasingly.

I blushed.

"I don't want to get split up. It was nice with Yuki, but it's not the same without all of us here. Besides, I'm not sure Ryuu would want that. I mean, we're all like siblings." I said, eyebrows knitted in anxiety.

"Well. If that's the case..." Said an all to familiar voice.

Red filled my vision.


	16. Saved By The Transvestite In Red

**Okay, this is ridiculous. I'm sorry, but this is my third update today, and I think I'm done for now.**

**Anyway, enjoy and review!**

* * *

~Yuki's P.O.V.~

I was blinded by red as none other than the Transvestite In Red morphed into view, scaring the absolute bejeezus out of me and T, who cried out in surprise. The reaper had appeared out of thin air! How else were we supposed to react!? Ciel groaned and slammed his head into the back of his chair, closing his eyes. Sebastian sighed heavily, annoyed at the red-head's timing. Alois blinked in confusion, for he'd never met the strange man. Claude closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Well if that's the case..."

Grell wrapped his arms around Shelly's head (making Shelly turn a vibrant shade of scarlet). Ryuu's jaw dropped as she jumped off the arm of the chair and went to stand a few feet away looking rather perturbed. "I would like to take Shelly, if I may."

"What!?"

T and I rose from our spots on the loveseat to face Grell angrily. Ryuu clenched her fists and glared darkly at Grell.

"Absolutely not! I will not allow you to steal my brother again!" She shouted in anger.

"Again? Oh contraire. Shelly arrived on _my_ doorstep." Grell said matter-of-factly.

Naturally, that pissed her off even more.

Ryuu has serious egotistical problems, and _hates_ being told she's wrong. When you tell her she's wrong when she's _already_ pissed...

Well.

You best start running.

"Even still! He's my brother!" The distressed dragonette cried, sounding on the verge of hysterics.

I jumped up and hugged her, trying to comfort her.

Tears were filling her eyes now.

I doubt she even noticed.

I almost drew back in surprise.

Ryuu never cried.

Ever.

It just didn't happen.

So imagine my surprise when she almost started to bawl in the middle of the office.

"Please don't cry, Ryuu It'll be okay." I said as she hugged me back.

I spared a glance at Alois to see him looking like he was at an internal war (which he probably was.) with himself. Grell looked vaguely amused and Ciel was about to blow a gasket. Sebastian and Claude looked slightly annoyed, and Shelly was so red in the face, I thought he'd pass out. T looked plain confused.

"Well, let's have Shelly and Ryuu decide for themselves, yes?" Grell said releasing Shelly. "But I'll be back for my boy toy." Ryuu blinked and wiped her eyes, regaining her posture as T and I sighed in relief.

Shelly fainted.

I'm not kidding.

Ryuu and T snickered while I looked horrified.

Shelly, an _uke!_

Well.

Didn't see that one coming.

"Anyway, I'll have them stay here for tonight. Thank you for coming, Grell, Trancy, Claude." Ciel said.

Grell winked at the three of us and evaporated into God knows what, disappearing from the room.

"Come with me and I shall show you to your rooms." Sebastian said, with a sigh, gesturing to the door as he left his bochan's side.


	17. Epic Pillow Fight of Aweomeness

**Hey everyone! I was in a good mood today, so I figured I'd use the excuse of homework to get my computer back so I could update.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MOMITCHI12 FOR REVIEWING! KISSES ALL AROUND! YOU MADE MY DAY!**

**Lol, so thanks and enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

~Ryuu's P.O.V.~

I nodded to Sebastian and T then Yuki helped Shelly onto my back.

As we walked down the hallway, it was complete silence.

I guess we _did_ have a shitload to think about.

I mean, Alois wants me to stay with him *blush*, Grell wants Shelly with him *snicker*, but we all want to say together *frown*. Plus, I know Yuki and T wanna stay with Ciel and Sebastian.

Ugh.

I need an Aleve.

We arrived at our room (we all requested to share a room) and Sebastian opened the door like a good butler. The room had two dressers, two double beds with a shitload of pillows, poles, canopies and curtains. A side table sat in between the massive beds, and a floor to ceiling window that covered the entire back wall opposite the door. Heavy, purple, velvet curtains hung to keep the room dark and cool. A plush purple rug covered the cherry-wood floors as a redish-purple wallpaper covered the walls. A bathroom branched off toward the back of the room, to the left of the grand window. A golden chandelier hung from the red-violet painted ceiling.

I almost dropped my brother.

"Damn..." Yuki, T, and I said in unison.

"Is it to your liking?" Sebastian asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

I gave him a double-take.

_No, it's hideous. Get me another room._ I thought sarcastically.

"Yes, of course." Yuki said bowing as T walked past her and into the room, seating herself on the bed by the window. Yuki was still bowing.

I would have face-palmed had I not had 140 pounds of shellfish to carry.

"England, not Japan." I mumbled into her ear as I walked past her and into the room.

"Crap! Totally forgot!" She cried before bidding goodnight to the butler and slamming the door in his face.

I wanted to laugh.

I tossed Shelly onto the bed closest to the door, and sat down next to him.

"So..." T asked me, speaking for the first time since Grell voiced his opinion a half hour ago. "What are you going to do?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my curly blonde-brown hair.

"I suppose I'll compromise with Alois and say I'll stay with him a couple of days a week. Probably back to back. Maybe Monday's and Tuesdays. Leave Sunday night and come back Wednesday morning. Although, I have no idea what Shelly's going to do. He's not as rational as I am. More of a pessimist to be honest."

Yeah, that sounded about right.

"Yeah, but I want both of you home for Saturday and Sunday. I also have a feeling Shelly won't be as comfortable around Trasvestite as you are around Man-Whore." T said.

"Oi!"

"I agree with T." Yuki said completely ignoring my protest.

"Whatarewetalking'bout?" Shelly slurred as he sat up and looked around with a look of confusion on his face..

"Welcome to the world of the living. We were just talking about what to do about the living quarters." I said.

"Living...?" He gave me a confused look before he seem to remember. "Oh. Well what are you going to do?"

"Well, I figured that if I stayed with Alois Sunday night, then Monday and Tuesday night and maybe come back Wednesday morning, he should be off my ass for awhile."

"And you?" Yuki asked Shelly.

"I'll probably stay Monday night and return Tuesday morning."

Silence.

Complete and total silence.

"Holy shit..." I said, stunned as I stared at the groggy brunette.

"What?" he asked.

"You're so... calm." T said.

He growled and chucked a pillow at her forehead. She squeaked as it hit her smack in the face.

Yuki snorted as I busted up laughing.

What? It was funny.

Then I received a face-full of feathers from T.

"Hey!" I snarled before chucking 2 at her stomach.

She dodged them both, but they hit Yuki.

"Ha! What now!?" T shouted but froze. She slowly turned to see Yuki surrounded by a purplish aura and her hair was levitating. Her eyes were slits and she looked _**pissed**_.

T took a step backward, tumbling off the side of the bed by my feet.

I began to laugh again, but a big ass pillow hit me in the face.

"Shit!" I cursed as I rubbed my sore nose.

That thing hurt!

Soon enough, a pillow war had begun, feathers and pillowcases spilled everywhere as squeals of happiness and rich laughs filled the room.

Soon, though, we grew tired.

When all was quiet, we all lay on the floor, sleeping all over each other.

* * *

**Lol I personally loved this one.**

**Review or you will be jumped by us and attacked with pillows.**


	18. Mondays and Chocolate

**Hey, minna. Ryuu here with the next chappy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and faved. Really means a lot! :3**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

~Shelly's P.O.V.~

Warm sunlight beat down on my face, slowly rousing me from my peaceful slumber.

I opened my eyes and attempted to sit up.

However, this movement was a bit restricted.

Ryuu had her head in my lap and I'd apparently had mine on T's stomach. T had her feet on the back of Ryuu's legs and Yuki's feet were on my stomach, making her head be on T's legs.

I sweatdropped at the scene and realized if I'd moved anymore, Ryuu would wake up. Pissed. I decidec I'd rather keep my newly-acquired testicles, so I slowly lifted her head to place it on a pile of feathers.

This proved to be a _very _bad idea when she snorted before sneezing.

I froze.

She lay there for a few seconds before she lifted her head and growled like a dog, her eyes mere slits.

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

"You woke me up..." She snarled low. She turned her head to glared arkly at me. "On a Monday..."

_Shit! Is it really Monday!?_

Mondays were THE WORST day of the week for anyone related to Ryuu. Mondays, with us, typically ended with that one person who pushed the dragonette to far in the hospital.

Sadly, I already knew that was me.

Then, Yuki and T sat up. They were a bit better, but still hated mornings.

Suddenly, before I really registered what happened, I was running down the hallway in a pair of sweats and no shirt, screaming like a banshee while Ryuu was hot on my tail, spitting swears like rapid fire.

Maids and butlers opened their doors and yelled at us to shut up.

Ryuu had picked up a steak knife from somewhere, so now I was crying dramatic anime tears, still screaming like a four year old girl.

"RYUU!"

We both skidded to a stop as T and Yuki tackled Ryuu to the ground. I dove to the left as the three of them rolled to a stop a few feet away.

She screamed and thrashed and kicked but Yuki shoved something in her mouth making Ryuu freeze then relax. Her eyes glazed over and she remained still, slowly chewing.

"What did you give her?" I asked horrified. She looked like a zombie!

T leaned back onto the pads of her feet to smile at me. Yuki sighed and leaned backward to sit on her butt.

"Chocolate."

I struggled to resist facepalming.

_I should have known that..._

"Shelly..."

I shrieked as smooth pale hands snaked around from behind to travel over my chest. I gasped.

"Have you decided?" Grell asked as he placed his face next to my ear.

I gulped and T blushed, while Yuki smirked.

"U-uh-huh!' I said as my cheeks flushed.

"Well?"

"I thought that I could stay with you M-Monday nights and come back Tuesday mornings..." I stuttered.

"Very well. Oh... I guess today's Monday, huh?" Grell grinned.

My nerves jumped.

"Unfortunately..." I mumbled.

"You mean you don't want to stay?" Grell pouted hugging me tighter, making me shiver.

"He means that Ryuu has issues on Mondays. We literally just saved his life." T said.

"And his crotch." Yuki added.

"You really had to add that!?" I hissed at her.

She shrugged.

"Damn you."

Grell laughed.


	19. IT'S RAPING TIME!

**OH MY GOSH GUYS, I FEEL SO SPECIAL! I logged on to my e-mail and almost died of happiness! 16 reviews/faves/PM's! OH MY GOODNESS! Aaaaahhhhhhhhh~! (::) (::) (::) Cookies for all of you! Ryuu loves you all~! :3 Sorry this one's so short. And LOL Pewdiepie ref for the chapter title *derpface*  
**

**Enjoy and keep reviewing~! 3**

* * *

~T's P.O.V.~

I stared at the two as Grell sexually harassed Shelly.

YAOI! 3 (A/N: The four of us actually are HUGE yaoi fans. And there's a lime coming up in the next chapter, so anti-yaoi people, beware.)

Okay, I know I should have been like, "Congrats!", but now I was getting kind of irritated.

I mean, the next thing you know, Grell could be...

Like...

Nevermind...

"G-Grell!" Shelly whined as he blushed.

"Okay I'm out." Yuki said throwing her hands up in surrender as she turned to walk back down the hallway.

"No! Help!"

We started walking away as Shelly yelled in protest, dragging the still dazed Ryuu behind us (chocolate, remember?).

Once we were away, I turned to Yuki.

"Do you think he'll be raped?"

She shrugged as she dragged Ryuu along by her collar so she was being dragged (literally) down the hallway.

"Possibly."

I sighed.

"Should we go back?"

...

"...Nah. That'd mean I had to walk farther."

"Lazy ass."

"Damn straight."

I rolled my eyes looking behind me, but Shelly and Grell were out of sight as we turned the corner.

"Well, I'm sure Ryuu would prefer her brother still a virgin."

"_What?_"

Ryuu had apparently returned from cloud 9 (chocolate remember?) and was high on alert, eyes wide and glaring at Yuki and I.

"Grell's trying to rape Shelly." Yuki said nonchalantly as she released Ryuu's collar, allowing the dragonette to stand with a horrified look on her face.

...

"AND YOU JUST LEFT HIM THERE!?" She roared.

"Yup."

"Apparently..."

Ryuu facepalmed and growled at us. She then yelled something before turning and sprinting (get your camera's folks!) in the other direction.

"What did she say?" I asked Yuki as said snowflake continued walking.

"'Dear Jashin, why me!?' before running down the hallway like a chicken with no head."

"I see..."


	20. Uke Shelly and Seme Grell

**CHAPTER 20, BABY! I feel so successful~! Lol Oh my goodness I love EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! You make me happy.  
**

**Enjoy the latest chapter of A Kuroshitsuji Tale! ~Ryuu**

**WARNING! WARNING!  
**

**There is a yaoi lime in this chapter! If you don't like it, PLEASE do NOT send me hate mail!  
**

* * *

~Ryuu's P.O.V.~

I stormed down the hallway as pissed as a...

What gets pissed easy?

A dragon.

Yeah, as pissed as a dragon that just took a shower.

"Freaking dumbasses! Leaving my poor brother to deal with that perverted transvestite! How dare they!?" I growled as I came to the general area around where Shelly and Grell were.

_Hold it!_

I stopped and blinked, looking around. I realized I was just around the corner from where we left Shelly and Grell.

Is that... _moaning_? I gulped before cautiously peeking around the bend.

I exploded into a bad nosebleed and fell backward onto my butt, clamping my hands over my face in attempt to stem the flow.

_Jashin, Shelly! You barely know the guy and you're already getting some?_

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the moaning.

Not! _Working!_

I braced myself as I peered around the corner again.

Shelly was up against the wall, wrists pinned above his head by a horny Grell. Then again, when was Grell NOT horny? Anyway, Grell was glued to Shelly, locked in a heated French kiss with his hand up Shelly's shirt.

(1) Oh. My. _Jashin._

I had to get out of there. There was no way I wouldn't die and go to yaoi heaven if I stayed there much longer.

However, if I could get some blackmail, everything would change...

I smirked evilly (and looked sexy while doing it).

I am such a pervert.

I took my digital camera from my back pocket (I always carry it with me for times like this). I turned the flash off and snapped some badass blackmail.

I continued to stare through the camera, as Grell got more heated as it went.

It got so hot, Shelly's shirt was off and Grell's coat was on the floor.

A trickle of blood trailed from my nose.

"Is it sexy?"

I nodded vigorously and had hearts in my eyes, already knowing it was Yuki.

She peeked and exploded into a nosebleed in a similar fashion I had.

"Holy shit!" she whisper-yelled around her bloody hand as she blushed furiously.

Grab your cameras folks, this will be the only time you will ever see our dear Yuki this flustered.

"I know right!?" I answered with a dazed grin. "I already got perfect blackmail!"

I showed her the camera and she started to bleed from the nose again.

However, we decided it was time to leave when Grell began pumping Shelly (with pants on). (A/N: LOL Shelly's favorite part.)

We made it back to the shared bedroom and began cleaning ourselves up.

"Where's T?" I asked her as I shed my blood-stained shirt.

"In Ciel's office." Yuki said as she began unbuttoning hers.

"Isn't that bad?"

"No."

Yuki paused and blinked.

"Wait."

She stared out the window before returning to look at me.

"That's bad."

"She could be raped!" I cried, quickly pulling on one of Shelly's over-sized shirts and a pair of T's jeans.

"Or rape him." Yuki said pulling on one of my Evanescence shirts.

"Touché."

We finished changing and quickly made our way to Ciel's office.

* * *

**(1) Just letting you all know, Jashinism is the religion of Hidan off of Naruto Shippuden.**


	21. Ciel the Handyman

**Hey, guys! Ryuu here! So, I'm pretty sure shit's about to go down in my family. You see, my dad was a chef for a good 10 years, so he's always made Thanksgiving dinner himself. Well, last year my family and I moved to Nebraska. Now, my grandmother has always had Thanksgiving at her house since she owns a mansion and it's big enough to fit the whole family. For probably somewhere around 20 years, she's had it at her house. Well, my father wants to have Thanksgiving at ****_our_**** house with ****_his _****food instead of at my ****_grandma's_**** house with ****_her _****food.**

***sigh***

**-.-" Wish me luck guys!**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

~Shelly's P.O.V.~

After our... uhm... moment, Grell and I put out shirts back on.

"We'll be having more of that." Grell said, licking his lips and smirking at me.

My ears and cheeks turned red and I mumbled something inaudible before clearing my throat and telling him I'd see him later that day to go to the headquarters.

Grell nodded and walked off like nothing happened.

I growled slightly but shrugged it off and went off to go find my sisters.

~30 minutes later~

Okay, I have looked everywhere in this bloody mansion but Ciel's study.

...

Now that I thought about it, T was probably there snogging Ciel. Or vise versa... *shudder*

I mentally face palmed. I am such a bakayarou (dumbass).

I raised my fist to knock on the door, when I heard something odd.

It was a conversation between Ciel and T.

A VERY ODD conversation.

Here's where I walked in:

"It's not going to fit." (T)

"Trust me it'll fit." (Ciel)

"No it's- OW YOU BASTARD! THAT HURT!"

"It couldn't have hurt that bad. It's not even that big!"

I stared at the door.

...

Okay, am I the only one thinking weird things?

No?

Okay, good.

"Are you blind? It's fucking huge and it hurt!" T whined.

"Such a baby." Ciel replied. "Okay, I'm going to hit it again. You hold it steady."

"You hurt me, and I'm going to punch you." T said.

"Fine, fine."

...

"Lucky bastard." T mumbled.

"See? It's not that bad."

"It hurt at first, but now it feels better."

"That's good."

At this, I exploded into the room.

Fully clotled Ciel and T sat on the floor looking annoyed. In between them was a small bookcase. Nails and different sized screws were scattered everywhere along with a directional pamplet. A hammer lay next to Ciel and T had a swollen thumb.

Putting 2 and 2 together, I face palmed.

What did Ryuu put in my cereal this morning?

"Yes?" Ciel asked more irritated than anything.

"What are you two doing?" I asked clearing a spot for me to sit, then plopping down next to T.

"I'm helping Ciel build a bookcase because he's too stubborn to call for Sebastian." T said cradling her hand.

"I don't need his help." Ciel pouted.

"Ain't that just the darndest? Ciel's pouting!" I said in my best bumpkin voice as I pinched the bluenette's cheek.

Said bochan yelled in protest and swatted my hand away.

"He smashed my thumb with the hammer the first time. Look at this!" T complained. She lifted her hand to show me her bruised thumb. It had grown twice the size it originally was.

"Good God, Ciel! Did you hit the nail at all?" I asked as I gently held T's finger in my hand checking to see if it was broken.

"Yes/No." Ciel and T said in unison.

I laughed releasing T's finger, ruling it a bruise.

"Shelly, you helped your dad in the workshop. You are using the hammer from now on." T said irritably.

"Hey!"

"Just sit back, your Highness." I grinned to the midget, taking the hammer from him and getting to work.


	22. Bleeding Flowers

~T's P.O.V.~

"Just sit back, your Highness." Shelly said.

I snickered at the look on Ciel's face.

The rest of the bookshelf went by without injury (much to Ciel's embarrassment).

"I'm glad that's over." I sighed as I leaned back to stare at Shelly and I's art.

"There you are!"

We all looked to the door to see Yuki and Ryuu.

"Hey, T. Come here a minute. We gotta show you somethin'." Ryuu said with a smirk.

Ignoring the bad feeling I had, I stood and followed them from the room.

"Take a look at this." Yuki said handing me a digital camera. There was a video pulled up but the thumbnail was blurry. I blinked and pressed play.

I stared.

Then got a nosebleed. I held my hand over my nose to stop the bleeding, never once removing my eyes from the little screen.

When the video was done, I was blushing like mad and had blood all down the front of my shirt.

"Here."

I looked up and Ryuu shoved a spare shirt into my arms, taking the camera and stuffing it in her pocket.

"Don't say I never did nuthin' for ya." She said winking at me.

I nodded to her and raced to the bathrooms, Yuki and Ryuu jogging after me.

I splashed onto my face and inhaled deeply as Yuki and Ryuu stood chuckling in the doorway.

The video was so... kinky.

Even for Shelly.

_Especially_ for Shelly.

I started to doubt the video.

"You didn't photoshop that, right?" I asked.

Ryuu suddenly looked horrified.

"Of course not!" Ryuu said looking deeply offended. "I would never be so sinister as to prank you about _yaoi_!"

"That was hurtful." Yuki said placing a hand on her heart.

I sweatdropped.

"Ah, sorry." I said raising my hands and chuckling slightly before following the two from the bathroom.


	23. Stressed To The Limit

***glares* I am so pissed at all you people who think they don't need to review. I haven't gotten a single review in a week. Not one. Your asses are lucky I'm updating right now because I told myself that I wouldn't update until I got three more reviews. But then that wouldn't be fair to the people who DID review, and to them I give my thanks.**

**Enjoy the fucking chapter.**

* * *

~Yuki's P.O.V.~

Although T's comment was incredibly mean, I could understand where she was coming from.

The truth was, Shelly didn't do that kind of stuff.

It's just not like her.

However, when you are suddenly dropped on a fictional character's doorstep (literally), as a guy no less, she- I mean he must feel VERY stressed out. I stopped dead. T and Ryuu turned to give me strage looks. I stared at them and I suddenly felt guilt pang at my stomach.

Now it made sense.

Why Shelly wasn't as smart- mouthy and pissy as usal.

Shelly was trying to be good so we wouldn't get any more stressed out than we already were. So because of the fact he couldn't yell at nearly as many people, he was probably so stressed his hair could turn white.

I gasped.

Ryuu and T turned to me.

I had a very sad look in my eyes.

"Oh my God, guys." I mumbled.

"What?" They said in unison, seeing my sudden mood swing.

"Shelly. He's not himself because he's trying to be strong for us." I said as the tears came. I dunno why I was crying, probably from guilt.

T just stared at me.

Ryuu blinked. I think she was processing.

"Are we really just causing trouble?" T asked. I knew she was starting to feel guilty too.

"I... don't know." I said truthfully. To be honest, Shelly didn't show any sign that we were trouble to him.

Suddenly, Ryuu dropped the camera and turned tail before running down the hallway.

"Ryuu!" T called after her. She was about to go chase her, but I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Leave her be." I said. "She's used to dealing with things herself, so when someone tries to protect her, her pride as well as her solitude starts to crumble."

Only when I said it out loud, did I realize how horrible Ryuu must have felt.

"What do you mean?" T asked completely confuzzled.

"I mean," I said sitting down on the floor and leaning against the wall. "Haven't you noticed how her parents are never home?"

A look of realization dawned onto T's face and she suddenly looked very sad.

"They're dead, aren't they?" She asked.

I returned her sad stare.

"For a _long_ time."


	24. Confusion It sucks

**Hey everyone~... Sorry about yelling at you all last chapter. Not one of my best moments... Anyway, here's the next chapter to A Kuroshitsuji Tale. Aand I am pleased to see that my pissy mood last chapter earned me a hell of a lot of reviews. *satisfied smirk* **

**Well, everyone thank Yuki for helping me study for Spanish (got A's on both of my tests thanks to her!) or you would not be hearing from me for a very long time.**

* * *

~Ryuu's P.O.V.~

I ran down the hallway like all hell was after me.

"Why?" I asked no one. I couldn't tell if I was pissed at Sheldon or myself.

Why was I so _mad_?

Well, maybe it was because ever since my parents died, I've been alone. So, I played solo, always working alone. Always doing the solo book reports and never working with my group in Algebra.

Sure, I had my girls to hang with, but other than that, I went home and went to bed.

I never asked for help.

I never asked for pity.

So _why_?

Why did he want to keep me from seeing him stressed when I know what it's like and when I know I can handle it?

I stopped running and stared at the tiled floor to catch my breath.

Probably because he knew I'd act like this.

I've never told anyone my parents died.

No one.

So how did he know? I know he did or else he wouldn't be doing this.

Lucky guess?

I tipped my head back, inhaled deeply, and screamed at the top of my lungs, letting it bounce off the walls of the Pantomhive mansion, no boubt stirring the staff.

"Ah, I needed that."

Why did this bother me so much? Because he was - is - my brother?

No.

That didn't seem right.

Because I care about him?

Yeah, that might be half of it.

...

Because he's acting like a father?

...

It clicked like clockwork.

That was it.

He was trying to act like a father to all of us, and I didn't know what to think of it.

_I had to find him._

I sprinted full speed ahead in search of the blue-eyed brunette.


	25. Gratitude From a Dragon

**Hey, everyone. Ryuu here with the next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, but I haven't really been up to it. The only thing really that keeps me writing this is the review**

* * *

~Shelly's P.O.V.~

I sat on the edge of the fountain basin staring at the flower garden in front of me.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

I wasn't used to this.

I massaged my temples and closed my eyes.

This stress is incredible.

"Something the matter?" I heard as a pair of arms snaked around my waist.

"I'm just..." I ran a hand down my face. "Stressed."

"I could relieve some if you'd like." Grell said huskily.

I was so used to his behavior by now, that I just sighed.

"Not right now Grell." I said. "I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood..."

"C'mon, Shelly-kun~! A little fun won't hurt ya." Grell purred into my ear.

"No."

"Why so stubborn?"

"Because, Grell, sex isn't the answer to everything." I said.

He looked hurt, but being my stubborn ass, I refused to apologize.

"I never said it was, Shelly." he frowned.

"Shelly!"

We turned to see a huffing and puffing Ryuu at the entrance to the garden.

"O-oh. I hope I'm not interrupting." she said guiltily, blushing.

"No." Grell and I said in unison as Grell sent me a look that said "We'll talk later".

I narrowed my eyes before he side-stepped and was gone.

"Um, can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure."

We both had a seat against the edge of the fountain.

"What's up?" I asked her. I could tell something was wrong from the moment she uttered my name.

"Thank you." she said to the grass.

I stared.

"Pardon?"

"Thank you." Ryuu repeated as she looked up at me, eyes shining with gratitude.

"For what?" I asked, startled.

"For trying to be my father."

I blinked.

This girl was good.

I smiled at her.

"You're welcome."


	26. Return of the Man-Whore

**HEEYYY! I HAVE A FAHKING BONE TO PICK WITH YOU BITCHES (minus the people who actually DID review)! I never really bothered to look at the views on this story, but when I did, I almost fell over backwards! FOUR THOUSAND, ONE HUNDRED, AND EIGHTY-FIVE VIEWS AND ONLY FIFTY-FIVE OF YOU FAHKING REVIEWED! What the flubber! Actually make that about 40 because some reviewed more than once (to those who did, you get cookies (::)(::).). So you best be gettin' your asses in gear or I swear to everything good, and pure in this forsaken universe (lol Madagascar ref), that I will stop updating!**

**...**

***blows bangs out of face and huffs***

***smiles sweetly***

**Thank you, and please review!**

* * *

~T's P.O.V.~

"Yes, they are. At least, from what I've gathered. I think Shelly is trying to act as a fatherly figure to us all, especially Ryuu, who doesn't have one. This, I suspect, is the reason they both seem so tense." Yuki concluded.

"Why are you so smart?" I asked bluntly.

She twitched.

"Why are you so poetic?"

"Touche`." I responded.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, crossing my legs (we were still on the floor leaning against the wall).

"We'll leave them be. I'm sure they'll work it out somehow." Yuki said with a shrug.

"BOCHAN!"

Yuki and I cried out in surprise and jumped to our feet.

Mey Rin came soaring down the hallway, flailing like a fish, yelling, "Bochan! Bochan!" The crazy bitch (according to Ryuu) skidded to a stop and knocked on Ciel's office door, more loudly than desired, seeing as how we were standing about three feet away.

"Bochan! Trancy and Faustus are here for Ryuu! What do we do-" Mey Rin hollered.

Yuki and I exchanged anxious glances, and as we did so, the door swung open to reveal a very cross-looking bochan.

"Shut up! Sebastian!" Ciel yelled.

Jashin, it was like a circus.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian asked materializing next to Yuki who jumped and squeaked.

"Go find the Lockhearts. Bring them to me. Mey Rin." Ciel said.

"Yes, bochan!"

"Bring Trancy to me. And..." Ciel sighed, rubbing his temples. "... just shut up."

Yuki and I snorted as Sebastian and Mey Rin nodded. At once, they both vanished.

"I didn't know Mey Rin could do that too..." I whispered to Yuki.

"Neither did I." she responded.

"Well, I suppose if she's an assassin..."

"Yeah, it does kind of make sense."

"Oi!"

The both of us turned to Ciel.

"Well, come on then! I suspect you'll bid your dragon friend goodbye." Ciel, said entering his office once more.

Yuki and I followed.

We collapsed on one of the couches in front of his desk.

"Here they come." Ciel muttered.

I wasn't quite sure if he meant Ryuu and Shelly or Alois and Claude.

Just as I was about to ask, Alois slammed the door to the office, scaring Yuki shitless and making me roll my eyes.

"What is it Trancy?" Ciel asked irritably.

"Aw! Why not call me Alois, Ciel~kun?" sang said whore - sorry - _man_-whore.

"No. Now answer my question."

"So mean!" Alois cried, hurling himself into Claude's arms melo-dramatically.

"Is it just me, or does he seem bi-polar, because-" Yuki began.

"That statement is too true to need an explanation, my dear Yuki." I said, patting her shoulder and slinging my arm over the back of the couch.

"I've brought them, bochan!"

Cue collective groan.

Sure, Mey Rin was nice and all, but I've decided to keep my distance.

"Please hurry, Lockhearts!" Mey Rin shouted down the hallway.

"I have no need to act like a barbarian." Ryuu said as she entered the room cooly.

"Well said, imouto (little sister). However, your top priority is tending to-" Shelly began as he followed her in. However, Ryuu was glomped to the floor with Alois on top of her. "-Alois." Shelly finished with a sweatdrop.

"Alois, get off!" Ryuu said now flustered.

"Oh, I missed you so much my little dragon!"Alois said. "Oooh! I like that! Are you ready to go, chiisai ryuu [I probably spelled that wrong]?"

"Ah... huh?" she asked totally confused now.

"He gave you the nickname "Chiisai Ryuu", - meaning Little Dragon-" I said because I knew how bad Ryuu was with her Japanese. "-and asked if you were ready to spend the night at his manor."

"Oh, okay..."

_Wait for it..._

"WHAT!"

I laughed aloud as Yuki snorted and she pulled her knees on the couch as she placed her arms on them, burying her face to hide it.

"Sorry, Couldn't help it." I giggled as Ryuu glared daggers.

"Well? Are you?" Alois asked, still hugging her.

"Uhm, no...?" Ryuu hesitated.


	27. Pervy Butlers They're Everywhere

**Oh. My. Jashin. This chapter is so ridiculously short, I think I'll update another to compensate. I feel REALLY bad, guys. I'm sorry. Er... yeah.**

**So, since I flipped shit about the reviews, they've been coming in like fish in an ocean. **

**So, for that I thank you, however, I still want you to review. Please?**

* * *

~Yuki's P.O.V.~

I needed to get away from the tense atmosphere.

I shifted slightly in my seat as I glanced at the clock.

_Tick-tock... tick tock..._

"I-I have to use the bathroom." I said as I stood to leave the room.

"Me too. If you'll excuse me, bochan." Sebastian said, grinning (more like smirking, if you ask me).

"Yes, yes, very well." Ciel said waving a hand, looking a little less adgitated now that he had two less people to worry about.

My ears turned red as I processed the fact Sebastian was going to follow me to the bathroom.

_ShiiiiiIIIIIIIITTTTTT!_

I speed-walked from the room and I sprinted down the hallway.

I turned to see if he was following me, but I saw only the hall. I sighed in relief before I ran into a wall.

"Shit, that hurt!" I mumbled.

"My, my, are you alright?"

I blinked.

Correction: I walked right into Sebastian.

The very demon whom I was trying to _avoid _at this particular moment.

"S-Sebastian!" I gasped, taking a step away from the (sexy as fuck) dark-haired man.

"You did say you needed the restroom, yes?" he asked, smiling at me.

I blushed 50 shades of red.

And then some.

"Y-y-yeah..." I mumbled, looking away.

"Then, let us go." Sebastian said, placing his hand on the small of my back and guiding me down the hall.

_Well this ought to be_ interesting...


	28. Attack of the Foxy Whore Wait, What?

**To compensate for the horrifically short chapter last time, I give you a pretty long one. I hope this compensates... -.-"**

**Please review?**

* * *

~Ryuu's P.O.V.~

"_Alois!_ Off!" I growled as Alois had attached himself to my boobs. His face, that is. I tried to shove his face away from me. (I have rather large boobs, which I wanted gone, so this flustered me a bit)

"So warm..." he cooed.

I blushed harder than I already was.

"Sexual harassment!" I called.

"Lawsuit~! Lawsuit~!" I heard T sing.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my sister!?" Shelly yelled, utterly furious as he rose from his seat.

"Alois, there's plenty of time to do such things-"T began.

"Who asked you, whore!?" said blonde sneered.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone stared at me.

"Alois." I said to him.

"Yes, my kaida?" he purred.

I noticed he'd abbreviated my name. Lazy ass...

"Please get off."

Alois pouted but complied.

T and Shelly's mouths dropped.

"Now apologize to T."

"Sorry, bitch." Alois mumbled.

"No problem, whore. With Shelly's foul mouth, I'm used to it." T said, winking at said brownie.

Shelly grumbled something along the lines of: "Traitorous bitch."

"Now, I have to go pack for overnight." I said turning to the door.

"_Nights._" Alois corrected as he bounced along after me. "Come on, Claude~!"

"Yes, bochan." Claude said nodding his head.

_Ugh, I'll never get the spiders out of our room..._

We walked down the hallway and passed the bathrooms.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard gasping and weak protests.

I placed a hand to my mouth and turned a deep shade of red.

"What's wrong, Kaida?" Alois asked as he slid his arm around the backs of my shoulders.

"Yuki's getting some."

He stared at me blankly for a minute, seeming to be processing what I had just said, before grinning evilly.

"You have the camera?" He whispered to me.

"Shit, yeah."

"Let's go. Claude, stay here and make sure no one comes by."

The butler nodded, and on that note, we tip-toed to the door of the bathroom and peeked in. Alois's head resting on mine.

A steady trickle of blood escaped my nose as Alois snapped a couple pictures.

I retreated and dragged Alois and our blackmail from the... err... scene. Yeah, there we go.

You see, what I'd seen, was Yuki up against a wall with no shirt on with Sebastian holding her hands above her head with one hand traveling around her body.

I shivered.

DAMN, YUKI!

When we got to the room the girls, Shelly, and I shared, I began to pack my bag for 2 nights.

What?

We all know Alois is going to keep me there whether I like it or not.

I sighed.

"Okay, I need to change my shirt because I got my nose blood all over it." I told Alois.

When he didn't move, I rolled my eyes.

"That means scat, cat." I told him.

"Cat. Kitty. Call me Kitty." he grinned.

"_Shit_, naw! If anything you're a..." I thought for a second. "...fox.

It fit him perfectly. Sly, cunning, and cute.

"Then call me Fox." he smirked., obviously liking the name. "Say it."

"If I say it, will you get out?"

"Yes."

"Get out, Kitsune."

He squealed.

Honest-to-God squealed.

Like, a squeal that should never come from a male's voice box. Ever.

While I processed his girly scream, he'd apparently launched into my arms, knocking me to the floor.

Alois's lips met mine and I gasped, giving him the chance to slip his tongue in.

_Wait_ a minute.

Wait just a **damn **minute.

We broke apart and he grinned mischievously.

I blinked.

There's no way that just happened.

Right?

I was hallucinating?

"I love you my little dragon." Alois purred nuzzling my neck.

Looks like we'll be a little late getting to the manor.

_Oops._


	29. Talking Under the Stars

**Helloooo~ dear readers. Here's the next chapter. Almost to chapter 30! Holy shit! XD**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

~Shelly's P.O.V.~

I felt a little ball of awkwardness settle in my stomach as I nodded slowly. I leaned back against the couch and sighed, staring down at my hands. It was dead silent with the exception of Ciel's quill working quickly on his paperwork.

_Yep. Awkward._

After Ryuu, Alois, and Claude left, T and Ciel were left with me sitting awkwardly, I could tell they wanted me to leave.

I cleared my throat.

They both looked at me with blank faces and I opened my mouth to announce that I was going to look for Yuki, when warm breath on the back of my neck made me jump and cry out.

"Shit, Grell!" I growled.

"We'll be going, now." Grell said with a wink before he snaked his arms around my neck and I suddenly felt as if my body was twisting. As fast as it happened, it stopped.

I fell to the floor.

Well, _concrete_.

"Ah, hell!" I squeaked squeezing my eyes shut and trying to will the nausea to go away. Now I was mega-dizzy.

"It wears off in, like, 30 seconds." Grell estimated looking a bit green himself.

That's when I realized we were outside. By the fountain.

I slowly sat up and blinked away the blurriness in my vision, fixing my glasses. I went and sat next to Grell who sat on the fountain basin.

"I just wanted to apologize for anything I said that might have offended you." Grell said as he locked eyes with me. "I don't know why, but you're different."

I stared.

_Jeez, sappy much?_

Oh well.

"I don't mind. And yes, I am different." I said looking up at the stars.

...

Wait a second, was it really night?

"What time do you think it is?" I asked curiously as I crossed my ankles.

Grell stared at the full moon.

"9:37 PM. Sixty-three degrees Fahrenheit."

I gaped at him.

"What?"

He laughed.

"I always know what time and temperature it is."

"That's a little strange."

"Yup." he said popping the 'p'.

"Has it really only been five days since coming here?" I said suddenly in disbelief.

"Apparently." Grell said sounding mildly surprised as well. "So are you coming back to HQ tonight?"

"I dunno. I mean, I don't have a bag packed or anything."

"That can be fixed."

"Yeah..."

"'Kay."

We sat for awhile in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"Say, what do you think T and Ciel are doing?" I asked Grell.

He turned his head to look at me, so deadly serious I thought something was wrong.

"Making out."


	30. Thorne the Masseuse

**CHAPTER 30 BABY! I'm so excited! I wish I could get more reviews though. I mean, don't get me wrong, you have no idea how grateful I am, but only 70 something reviews for, like, 6,500 views? jeez, people...**

**ANYWAY!**

**Read and Review~!**

* * *

~T's P.O.V.~

"Awkward..." I mumbled as it was now deathly quiet, since Shelly had left.

"Just a little." Ciel said as he turned a page of paperwork.

"Do you always do paperwork?" I asked curiously.

"For the most part. I only usually get breaks when I sleep, hang out with Lizzy, or keep my servants under control." Ciel said, not looking up.

"That takes talent." I said amazed.

"What, keeping my servants under control?"

I laughed.

"Yes, that too, but I mean the paperwork. You should go get a massage or something. You look tense." I said.

"I don't have time for such things."

I frowned and stood from my comfy spot on the couch to walk over to Ciel.

Now immersed in his work again, the bluenette never even noticed I was there till I was right behind him.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and began massaging them.

Ciel stopped writing.

I continued, humming to myself.

Ten minutes later, I noticed that he had his head down on his desk.

I blinked and moved around to in front of him. I smiled and placed my hand on his head, surprised at how soft it was. I hesitantly touched his face, smiling to myself at his relaxed face. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Nothing like the irritated thirteen year old sir. I realized what I had been doing and jerked my hand back, blushing.

I looked around to make sure no one had seen my actions.

_What has gotten into me!?_

I decided to try something before I did it again.

"Sebastian, come here."

In a millisecond, he appeared next to me.

I jumped viciously, restraining a yelp. He looked slightly irritated at his summoning.

"Your bochan has fallen asleep over his work." I whispered and smiled at him.

He glanced to Ciel and sighed.

"Thank you, my Lady." Sebastian whispered back. Sebastian walked around the side of the desk and gently picked up the sleeping bluenette.

I stood there for a second before smiling and leaving the room to go find someone else to help out.


	31. Strip Poker and Bad Luck

**GUYS. GUYS. GUUUUUYYYYYSSSS! I HAVE FAN ART OH MY FREAKING GOSH! I literally, I kid you not, flailed my arms around, and screamed, yelling, "I'M FREAKING OUT, I'M FREAKING OUT." I have never in my life been so happy! OH GOD I WANT TO HUG YOU ACIDRAIN0725! Link- #/d5ka17e - LOOK AT IT NAOOOO!**

***giggles happily***

**Okay, I think I'm done fangirling now.**

**Read and review~! :3**

* * *

****~Yuki's P.O.V.~

"I am terribly sorry, Yuki, but bochan is calling." Sebastian said with a sincere frown.

"No, it's alright! You are a butler, after all!" I said, holding my hands in front of my face and grinning sheepishly.

He smiled back and was gone.

I dropped the smile and peevishly blew a strand of my bangs from my face, muttering to myself before realizing I was half naked.

I sighed and stood before putting my shirt back on.

I yawned.

Man, I was tired.

I trudged down the hallway to our bedroom and turned the doorknob.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes, thinking I was seeing things. Evidently I wasn't, because Ryuu smiled at me from the floor. Alois was straddling her. Alois's coat and vest were long forgotten as well as Ryuu's hair-tie and shirt.

...

There was an awkward moment where the two of them stared at me, and I stared at them. This silence continued for a few more moments, with me weighing my options. Eventually I sighed and decided to Hell with it and closed the door behind me before crashing on the bed closest the door.

"Continue. I just came to sleep." I said, my voice muffled by the pillow as I reached up to remove my glasses. "However, please try to keep the noise to a minimum?"

Ryuu blushed but Alois smirked.

"I like her." he concluded.

"She's only saying that because she's too lazy to haul her sorry ass to a different spare room." Ryuu responded with a sigh.

"I second that." I said, voice muffled through the pillow as I raised a hand.

There was some silence before Ryuu spoke again.

"Ne, uh, Kitsune." She said.

I raised my head and gave Ryuu an amused look, squinting at her blurry figure.

"Pet names already?" I asked her. "Wow, you two work fast."

She snorted.

"Like you're on to talk! I got some pretty awesome blackmail off of you and Sebby-chan in the loo not even a half hour ago!" Ryuu retorted.

I flushed a million shades of red and buried my face in my pillow again.

"Anyway, how about we play a game?" Alois said, attempting to change the subject. I lifted my head and looked at the two of them, sharing a look of complete understanding. All at once, we said:

"Strip poker."

~Half an hour later~

Okay, so maybe strip poker was a bad idea.

Ryuu sat there in her bra and underwear, knees to her chest and a fierce blush spread over her cheeks as she fanned her cards out in front of her face. In order to keep her underwear, she had given up her hair-tie, her glasses, and even the silver bracelet she never took off. Never.

Alois had only sweat pants on (which may have been the cause for Ryuu's dis-colorment). His bright blue eyes glowed with amusement and pride as he smirked at his hand. His pale blonde hair was toussled from trying to wrestle Ryuu for her shirt earlier. Ryuu had bargained with him, stating that she would rid herself of her shirt if he wore sweat pants. She thought she had won, but the blonde had only smirked and that was when I had felt sorry for my best friend.

I sighed. I had nothing. At all. Except my birthday suit.

Correction: I had a blanket.

I was so red, I was sure I could have been mistaken for one of those Native Americans off of Peter Pan.

"Dude, this sucks." Ryuu mumbled as she scanned her cards sadly.

"I quite enjoy it." Alois purred, smirking at his own. "Go Fish anyone?"

"Actually it's kind of late." Ryuu yawned. "I think Imma call it a night."

"I second that notion." I mumbled raising my head slightly.

"Alright, Dragonette and I will take the the left bed, and you can have the right." Alois stated.

"Sounds good to me." I agreed throwing my cards on the pile.

"Shit!" Ryuu hissed as she saw I had a royal flush.

Only lucky streak of the game.

"We're going to sleep, remember?" I asked as I gathered the blanket and stood, quickly making my way to the bed by the door.

As I collapsed, T walked in.

She stared at us, confused.

She raised an eyebrow as to why I was stark naked, Ryuu was in her underwear, and Alois was in sweats.

When T saw the remains of our cards and chips, she rolled her eyes, realizing we had played strip poker, and made her way to the bed to her right, the bed I was currently laying in.

"Ah, you can have the blanket." T said awkwardly.

"Erm, I'll just get my clothes." I said sweat dropping.

Alois turned to the wall while I pulled on a tank top and a pair of sweats.

"Much better." I sighed as I flopped onto the bed next to a passed out T.

"Shelly and Grell get the floor." Alois said sternly.

"Agreed." Ryuu and I whispered.

Within seconds, we were all dreaming.


	32. Lazy Mornings

**Yo bros! Ryuu here again. Just got back from the YMCA. It was SO much easier biking there, than back because I had more energy. I had to stop three times on the way home, and ended up walking my bike up the hill to my house. -.-" I can shoot three three-pointers in a row, now! I'M SO HAPPY! You best look out, T, I may be short, but I am gonna whoop your ass at b-ball on Tuesday!**

* * *

~Ryuu's P.O.V.~

I slowly came into consciousness due to light blaring onto my eyelids. I slowly opened my eyes and squinted, blinking viciously.

Stupid sun.

I then heard a sigh close to my ear and felt a shift in the arms wrapped around my waist.

Wait.

Arms around my waist?

I turned my head and blushed to see Alois's sleeping face only inches from my hair. He looked MUCH more peaceful than he did when he was awake. That was for sure. I turned my head back to the window and closed my eyes, adjusting so the sun wasn't in them anymore, and sighed.

I had just decided to sleep some more when I heard:

"Move over some, ne?" come from the floor. He sounded a lot like my brother. Well, a _drunken_ Sheldon, but he always sounded drunk when he first woke up, so nothing unusual there.

I opened my eyes again and sat up slightly, craning my neck, trying to see if it was really my brother who'd spoken.

"Shelly?"

The silhouette of a male sat up, and it was so dark in the room, I could hardly tell who it was. His white wife-beater was twisted around his torso and he had no glasses on, since he just woke up. His hair was such a mess, the only thing that told me it was Shelly and not the red-headed freak, was the fact that he had shorter hair than Grell did. He looked ridiculously daft at the moment, and it made me want to hug him.

"Morning, Aurora." he grinned at me from the foot of the bed and rubbed his eyes, blinking rapidly and feeling around for his glasses.

I snorted.

"Sweet dreams?" I asked him.

"For the most part." he yawned as he found his glasses and placed them on his face.

"That's good."

Alois suddenly sighed and opened his eyes. Electric blue met royal purple and locked.

"Morning." he said.

"Morning." I responded.

"Wassamattawitallzatalkin'?" Grell slurred as he sat up. His hair was in an even worse state than it usually was, his glasses hung around his neck by those things he wore... those...

Ah... those whaddayacall'ems.

You know what I mean.

"Sorry, Grell." we (Shelly and I) said in unison.

"What time is it?" Alois grumbled sitting up, me following as I grabbed my glasses of the nightstand so I could see.

"11:32 AM." Grell mumbled as an answer.

"It's not noon yet." I said grinning. "That means I can sleep again."

I flopped back down on the bed and instantly felt at peace, closing my eyes and facing the door.

"I second that." Alois said crashing next to me.

"Thirded." Shelly mumbled. I heard him stand and cross the room to flop onto the, I assumed, couch.

"Well, I have the unfortunate trait of 'get up and stay up'." Grell growled from the floor.

"Poor baby." I muttered, eyes closed.

I smirked when I felt his glare on my back.

"I'll see you later, Shelly-chan." Grell said. I heard him shuffle and I guessed he was standing up.

A muffled "Mmmpnff" came from the couch, where I assume Shelly was, and the door opened and closed as Grell left the room.

~1 hour later~

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

"GET UP!"

All five of us (Shelly, Yuki, T, Alois, and I) sat straight up in bed and glared at the doorway.

...

Oh _HELL _no. I _KNOW_ he did not just wake me up.


	33. Tea, Bastards, and Hot Chicks

**Hey, minna... So sorry I haven't updated in forever. Yuki asked me about it the other day and I figured I should. And honestly, I didn't know that last chapter was such a big cliff-hanger. Half the reviews I got were like, "WHO WOKE HER UP! I HAVE TO KNOW!" and I was a little taken aback. Well, here you go, I suppose.**

**Enjoy and please Review!**

* * *

~Shelly's P.O.V.~

"Dude really?" I asked with a hiss as I realized it was Bard. I looked up at him from the floor.

"Damned general..." I heard Yuki mutter as she threw her pillow over her head and pressed it down to drown out the noise.

"Leave, bastard!" T hollered blindly, as she hadn't opened her eyes yet. He had tossed her arm over her eyes to block any light that flooded into the room from the hallway.

Ryuu rolled over so she faced the wall, ignored us, and fell back asleep.

Bard stomped over to her and yelled in her ear, "WAKE UP!"

She sprang up and decked the general in the nose.

The rest of us alll busted up laughing.

"Shit!" Bard growled a hand over his now bloody nose, but he was grinning.

Ryuu just snorted and lay back down.

"She's not a morning person." I told him.

"What the hell are you screaming about?" Alois sneered, venom dripping from every word. However, the affect was rather ruined when he sat up to glare whole-heartedly at us and his hair was a total mess.

"Ciel said to get up." Bard said, wiping the blood from his hand on his apron.

"How rude." T frowned at him as she sat up in bed and stared at the guy.

"Huh?"

"You called him Ciel. Not 'bochan.'" T said angrily.

I groaned and placed my head in my hand.

As T lectured Bard, we all got our lazy asses out of bed (except Alois and Ryuu).

I yawned as I threw on a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. What? This is England. Home of tea, bastards, and hot chicks.

Who cares these days?

I smirked at the thought.

"Hey Bard?" I asked him as T began to calm down.

"Yes?"

"What's for breakfast?"

"French toast."

With two words, the entire room was now empty as there were now five idiots clothed in half PJs, half casual wear, running down the hallway to the kitchen.

Ryuu was at the head, refusing to let anyone touch the food before she did.


	34. Gluttons Are Gross

**Yo bros. Ryuu here with the next chappy. Decided to update because I'm in a good mood. :3**

**Enjoy and Review, please!**

* * *

~T's P.O.V.~

"Food! Food! Food!"

The whole table was chanting and for our much needed breakfast. Ryuu was probably the loudest - her, Alois, and Shelly were slamming their fists on the table, demanding to be fed.

I sighed and placed my forehead in my hand.

The table was rather large, consisting of ten chairs, eight on the sides and one at either head. The head seat closest to the door was occupied by yours truly. To the side of the table on my left were as follows: empty seat, Ryuu, Alois, empty seat. At the other head sat - of course - Ciel. On my right, were Yuki, Shelly, empty seat, empty seat. I was offered the head opposite to Ciel by the bluenette himself.

I smiled. He'd pulled the chair out for me and everything - most likely a 'thank you' for giving him a massage the other night.

When FInny, Mey Rin, Bard, and Sebastian came out with enormous plates of pancakes, Ryuu almost sat up and begged.

In case you haven't noticed, Ryuu is kind of a glutton. Through, she'd never admit it.

She was done with her food before I took my first bite.

"Hungry, much?" I asked her as she snatched a pancake from the unsuspecting Alois (who was chatting it up with her brother across the table) and inhaled it.

"Mwamiuh." Ryuu... garbled? I have no idea...

"Bless you." Shelly said. pointing his fork at her before he scarfed down three pieces of bacon at once.

I crinkled my nose in disgust as another wave of food was brought to the table courteous of Mey Rin and Finny.

Ryuu swallowed the pancake and sighed.

"I said, a little." Ryuu said, grinning full force at me, syrup trailing down her chin.

"You have no restraints." Yuki said as she cut her pancake with a knife.

Ryuu stabbed her pancake - and as if to show Yuki just how little restraint she had - lifted THE ENTIRE THING and stuffed it in her mouth, syrup dripping from her mouth and chin to the table.

I gaped at her.

"Dude." I said, successfully grossed out. I'm pretty sure I was even paler than usual.

She grinned nastily at me.

"Okay can I leave please?" I asked Ciel.

"I'll join you." Ciel said, looking just as disturbed as I was - if not more. Actually, probably more since he was never around the porkers to get used to it (not that I ever will...).

Together, Ciel and I marched from the dining hall.

We walked down the hallway, my face still a little green.

"Why are my best friends such pigs?" I groaned.

"You are what you eat." Ciel sighed.

I remembered Shelly stuffing his face with bacon.

"Yeah... touché. " I told him.

He chuckled.

I yawned as we turned into the Entrance Hall.

"Tired?"

I smiled at him. I had been up at close to one last night thanks to my insomnia.

"Just a little." I said.

"Thank you for last night." Ciel said.

A blush.

I could barely see it, but it was there.

"You're welcome!" I said happily.

Hey, it takes a lot to get a Phantomhive to say "Thank you", let alone blush, all at the same time.

We sat down on the bottom step of the grand staircase facing the front door.

"So, what do you think your parents are thinking?" Ciel asked.

I thought for a moment.

"Well, since we went back in time, my parents shouldn't be born yet, right?" I asked him.

"That makes sense."

"So, I guess you could say, we're all orphans." I said.

It made me sad that no one would miss us. How could they? They weren't even born yet.

Ciel's hand slipped into mine.

I guessed he could see my sadness, because he just smiled and sat there.

I guess we were gonna take it slow.

Unlike the whores that are my best friends.

I almost snorted, but I restrained myself.

Fine by me!


	35. Devil Birds From Hell

**How's it goin' bros? (lol love you Pewdie) Just to tell you, after the next chapter, things will be going slower, if at all. I'm sorry to tell you lot this. I really am. Review, and I might keep updating, but I don't know. I mean with school and everything.**

**So, review and enjoy, I suppose.**

* * *

~Yuki's P.O.V.~

T and Ciel left the dining room in a rush.

Now that I was paying attention I saw how barbaric my friends were.

"Uhm... if I may be excused?" I asked politely.

"Of course my lady." Sebastian said, obviously looking to accompany me. I blushed, knowing there was a double meaning to the "my lady" part.

I slid from the chair as Sebastian picked up several of Ryuu and Shelly's empty plates and placed them in the kitchen. He emerged again.

Together we left.

I have no idea how, or when, but I do know that I was suddenly pushed up against the wall and. . . you should know the rest.

I'll spare you the details *devilish grin*.

However, when I had my shirt back on, we went to go sit by the fountain.

A bluejay flew over and landed on my finger. It chirped merrily and I smiled at it. The beautiful bird turned to look at Sebastian and Sebastian looked at it, making it crap on my finger before screeching in a high-pitch bird voice before scrambling to the nearest tree.

"Ugh!" I cried, completely disgusted as I frantically washed my finger off in the fountain.

Okay, two things here.

1) There was bird shit on my favorite shorts.

2) Sebastian totally did that on purpose.

"Jerk!" I cried angrily as I punched his arm.

He chuckled darkly.

I narrowed my eyes.

Then a dumbstruck expression appeared on my face as I realized what he had wanted.

Oh... the twisted mofo...

He _wanted_ the bird to shit on me so I would change my clothes!

That's just sick.

Just. Fucking. Sick.

I stood from my place from the fountain basin awkwardly, turning to face Sebastian.

"I gotta go potty." I said before dashing away like Sonic the Hedgehog.

I lost him.

Thank Hades.

. . .

Ah, wrong god.

Okay, so I did actually have to go potty. However, I'd change my shorts while I was in there.

Totally fool-proof!

Right?

Wrong.

Oh, so very wrong. . .


End file.
